Lost Soul
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Bella "died" in a fire. Her heart stopped but some strange things happen. Though Edward sees Bella blue and see through whats really happening? After Breaking Dawn There's no Reneesme Renee also knows the Cullens secret. Better than sounds, read
1. Preface

**A/N: Yes, my 2****nd**** story that's not like leaving one. I've gotten different ideas besides those ones. **

**Preface**

**Bella's POV**

It's been 2 months since Edward and I got married. It wasn't that big, just Renee, Charlie, some werewolves, the Cullens, and the Denali clan. Alice, of course, made all the arrangements, after a week of begging me. But, Esme helped decorate, obviously.

Edward and I had our honeymoon at Esme Island. We stayed for about two weeks.

When we got back to Forks, Jacob practically forced me to tell Renee and Charlie the secret about the Cullens. I had no idea why he made me, we all know it was a seriously important secret we had to keep. Charlie wasn't that worried but Renee was. She wanted me to stay as far away from them as possible. Usually she'd just want me to be happy, but she didn't like the fact that Edward's family and himself are vampires.

_Renee towed me to the front of the Cullen's house, slamming the door shut behind her. We stopped about 2 yards away from the house._

"_Bella, do you know how much danger you're in! You _married a vampire_! You're leaving. You have to come with me to Florida," she said._

"_It isn't as dangerous as it seems. They would never hurt me. They love me as much as Edward does and I love them back, they're my family also. I love Edward, mom, you can't take me away from him," I said. I couldn't leave my family._

"_They aren't safe! It's their fault you were in the hospital for about a week that time because of them! You can't stay! You almost died because of them! You have to go to Florida with us!" She was furious, but she didn't get that I love them all. They're my family. It isn't their entire fault I almost died. I wanted to be with Edward._

"_You don't get it do you? It wasn't all their fault I almost died, I had part in it too. I couldn't stay away from Edward. You won't and can't make me leave." She'll never get it._

"_No, you're still coming with me. You'll find someone else and you'll end up loving him as much as you love Edward. You will also be safe with me. I don't want you to be in danger."_

"_No. You'll never know how I feel! You will never get it will you?! I can't leave them! I don't want to go away! Edward is my love, and I'm not going to leave him just because you think it's safer for me."_

"_You don't have to be with someone else, just please stay away from them. You can't stay in Forks."_

"_Do you even care?" my voice was a sob now. "Do you even care how I feel? You've always wanted me to be happy," tears started running. "What's the difference now? Because I'm married to a vampire and his family are vampires? Because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him? I'm happy, isn't that what you wanted?" There was a pause of silence. "You've wanted me to be happy since you and Charlie got divorced. There was fighting between you two, and you hated me being a little kid hearing what you say. Now that I'm in Forks and with the Cullens I've become happy. I've never been happier. I've been switching every year between you two and I've been unhappy, and now I'm happy. Do you want me to be devastated again?"_

"_B—"I interrupted her._

"_Do you want me to be that little girl again? To be sitting on the couch, tears running down my face as Charlie and you fought? I don't want that life; I want what I have right now." The tears were running down my face slowly._

"_Bella, I—"her voice cracked. Her eyes were watering up. She wasn't expecting any of what I just said. She didn't know how I felt. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way between Charlie's and I fighting. You were right, I've always wanted you to be happy. I'm glad but also mad that you've found Edward. You can stay."_

Ever since then, everything's been okay. And it will always be… I think.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And the fire is the first chapter btw since mostly the whole story is about… nvm I might give it away.**

**Chapter 1: The Fire**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up by the smell of something burning. What's that supposed to be about? I turned around and saw a note written in Edward's beautiful hand writing. It said:

_Love,_

_I'll be back when you wake up, and I'm hoping you don't wake up before I come back. I'm going out for some hunting and I'll be back soon. I love you._

_Edward_

I put the note down and got out of bed. The burning smell made it hard to breathe. Wait, that can only mean one thing…

I went to the door and opened it, I was right, there's a fire. The cottage is on fire. I put my arm over my mouth and nose. The door started getting on fire so I let go.

I looked around for an exit. There was no way I'll get out without being burned. I started walking toward the door, trying to avoid everything, but obviously failed. The smoke was making it harder and harder to breath every second.

I started coughing as I breathed in some smoke. There was fire everywhere, there was no path of getting out.

**No One's POV**

The cottage was burning to the ground. The roof hasn't burned down fully, but it was started a while ago.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the window and I saw the Cullens at the window. Edward smashed the window, okay, I found an —awkward— exit.

I walked over there, but something hot fell on my leg, making me fall. I fell where there wasn't as much fire so I was fine. There was a huge and heavy burning wood from the roof on my leg. It's hurt so badly. I yelled when I felt the burn.

"Bella, try getting it off," I heard Carlisle yell.

I touched it but it burned, how was I supposed to push it off? I heard some cracks that made me look up. There were other little woods coming down. I covered my head with my arms, holding my breath.

The pieces of wood fell down on me, making huge and deep cuts in my arms. I yelled in pain. Some of the pieces were like knifes that went into my skin.

"Bella!" Everyone yelled. I felt blood drip down my arms.

I put my arms down and saw a piece of wood jammed into my skin. It was like the James accident over again, besides the burning fire. I had two different pains now, my arm and my legs.

I kept trying to budge out of the wood on my legs. This was seriously hard! There's no way I'll get out. After a while I got free. I stood up and continued walking to the window.

"Bella, hurry!" Alice yelled. Her face went blank then came back after a few seconds. "Watch out!"

I looked up and big and thick pieces of wood were coming down. They piled up on me. I covered my head with my arms again. A big piece hit the smaller piece of wood on my arms and made it go deeper. I screamed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Get water!"

My vision was becoming blurry. The last sight I saw was the Cullens leaving.

**Edward's POV**

We ran towards the river with huge buckets and filled them. I was the first to get a full bucket. I'm _not _going to let Bella die. When we were done filling the about 5 gallon waters we ran back to the cottage.

We splashed the water around Bella so one of us could get her. I went in, picked up Bella, and went back out in about 2 seconds.

We ran away from the cottage and put Bella down. Alice gasped then screamed. Her thoughts said everything… We didn't go fast enough!

"Her heart stopped," Alice said word by word. We all heard no heart beat.

"We weren't fast enough," I said. Who could've done that? Was it an accident or was it on purpose? If it was on purpose, I know who, Victoria.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than my usual length, if you know how my length is from my other stories. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for actually reading this!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Seeing Her**

**Edward's POV**

We're now planning Bella's funeral… At first I'd be selfish enough to just change Bella so I could be with her forever, but then the fire came and I lost her.

"I wonder how we'll tell Charlie and Renee… Renee will be so mad at us…" Alice said. "You saw how she reacted when Bella told her we're vampires…"

"But this wasn't our fault. All we did wrong was go hunting and we couldn't go in, we'd die," Emmett said. "But I just wish there was some miracle and she lived! Or at least she had a way to contact us!"

"Well… who'll call Renee and Charlie?" Esme asked. Well, let's see who'd be the calmest to tell them. Especially how Renee would act since Alice was right.

"I will," Carlisle said. He got his phone and was back in a second.

I turned my head and saw… Bella? But, it wasn't her… she was a light blue and was see through.

"You can't tell Renee and Charlie. I'm coming back," she said and she was gone.

What? She just… But she… How could she do that?

"Wait, Carlisle!" I said. He put his head up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't tell them. She's coming back… somehow." I don't know how but she is. I couldn't be the only one who saw that.

"Edward, how? Her body is right in front of us. No heart beat."

"But, one of you had to see that…"

_He's lost it. _–Emmett.

"Emmett, I'm not crazy. I actually saw Bella. It wasn't her, her but a light blue and see through. Someone else had to see it…" Then I heard Bella's voice saying, 'they didn't see'. "Anyone hear that? She like… talked to me," I admit I did sound crazy.

Bella's body is right in front of us. We hear no heart beat or breathing. Nothing… she's gone.

"Edward, I did want her to live or at least have contact with us… but we didn't hear nor see anything," Emmett said.

I sighed… Maybe I was just imagination things… It's just… I love Bella and we could've gotten to her sooner, but she just died in front of all of us within seconds. We didn't get the water to her fast enough.

"Just… forget it," I said getting up.

I went to my piano and started playing _Bella's Lullaby_. The song I wrote for Bella. I've always hummed it to her to make her fall asleep. Like she told me, I'd always make her nightmares go away when she wakes up.

Then Bella appeared next to me smiling. Her smile I'd miss… my beautiful goddess. She thought that she isn't beautiful, but to me it's like she's not even human, nor a vampire. Too beautiful for my kind and her kind.

"Many things changed, _I'm _now looking after _you_. You're the only one who can see me. Just think about me," she said smiling and she blew away as if wind was blowing sand away.

I stopped and smiled. I still had Bella. I'd think she'd be out of my life forever, but she just proved I still have her.

I went downstairs and Carlisle was already talking to Charlie. So, I guess the plan of keeping t from Charlie can't go on.

"I'm sorry… Yes…… Okay," Carlisle said then shut the phone. "Edward, I know what you may be thinking, but it is your imagination."

_Many things changed, I'm now looking after you. You're the only one who can see me._ Bella's words ran in my head. Why am I the only one who can see her anyways?

"It probably is," I lied. If what Bella said is true about coming back, they'd be surprised by what could happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Renee**

**Edward's POV**

If Carlisle's thoughts were true, Renee will practically kill us. Here is the best part, she is coming over today. And by Alice she'd be here in a few minutes. Time to face a mother who disapproves of her daughter marrying a vampire. That would be any mother, but she actually let her stay. Now that she knows Bella is "dead" who knows what she'll do to us. Well, technically Alice knows.

Renee burst into our house, the door hitting Phil in the face and I could tell Emmett would crack soon. I looked back at him, he definitely will make a laughing fit about this. Phil walked in rubbing his nose.

"Thanks, sweetie," he said sarcastically and Emmett couldn't take it. He was out the door in a second and we all could hear his booming laugh.

"Ugh!" Rosalie said and she was out there with him. And the rest was...interesting. She kissed him and he immediately shut. They were back in here in a second and Renee was about to break too, but not as Emmett had. The opposite.

Phil ran to her and held her in his arms. She started sobbing into his chest. We all knew how much this would effect her, if only everyone would be able to see Bella. She'd be able to tell them about what she's doing, and Renee would be calm again. Phil looked up at us in concern.

I then saw Bella again, well her spirit. Her eyes were filled with tears. She walked to Renee and looked at her for a while. Tears fell down her eyes and I could feel her pain. Carlisle had told me about what my mother had looked like, well, I took it from his mind. Bella put her head in her hands and just sobbed there. I wanted to hold her in my arms as Phil is doing with Renee, but I knew I'd only get questions. Hugging thin air, that'd be interesting. I curled my hands into fist.

Jasper looked at me with confusion, but understood differently. He thought the pain was from seeing Renee, this pain is from seeing Bella. Bella was suddenly sobbing on my shoulder, and I continued to fight the pain of holding her. She was still there though, sobbing on my shoulder. But the thing is, she actually head tears but they didn't even soak up in my shirt.

Renee turned back to us, wiping her tears and Bella just lifted her head and rested her head on my shoulder, turning her head just enough to see Renee and Phil.

"So, when will the funeral be held?" Renee asked and Bella head shot up.

"A funeral means my body will be barried. Meaning when I come back, I won't have air," Bella said looking at me. She was right, she might die all over again. What can I do to stop a funeral? They think she's dead and she is but her spirit is right here talking to me. How am I supposed to convince them Bella is here? "Alice..." she suddenly whispered. I made a bit of a confusing look barely showing. "Never mind it wouldn't work, I'd rather have my body earlier..." She looked at my expression and sighed. "It takes a lot of strength to come back and I'm the only one who can actually go back to the human world. I need to rest to get enough power. And don't worry being here in spirit does't damage anything."

"We're still arranging it," Carlisle said. Okay, so I know how Bella will come back, but how will she have air?

"It'll take more strength, meaning it'll take me longer to come back. But it'll be fine as long as I do," Bella practically answered my thoughts. "Edward, in the Spirit World we know everything. I know what you're thinking, you can just talk to me that way without anyone being suspicious."

"You, guys can stay here if you want," Esme said.

"Uh..." Renee said unsure, obviously. She think of us as a fairytale kind of vampires. "Sure," she said still unsure.

"She's paranoid," Bella said. "She'll probably only sleep here when you're all caged up. Things happened to her..." Her voice was a sob at 'things happened to her'. She found out something in the Spirit World, something she didn't want to know about. Bella squeezed my hand and more tears flowed down her face.

_What happened?_ I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "When she went back to Florida from the time she found out you guys were vampires... the... Volturi came. They were frustrated with us all, exposing their immortality to humans. And since they had red eyes she was freaked out. From what we told her about the eyes, she was worried. The Volturi told Renee and Phil everything about them... and their rules. At that point the only thing Renee could think about was me. She was worried about what would happen if they found out about me. Aro read her mind and assured her that they knew about me and didn't hurt me. But her worry still didn't fade, she continued to worry about me until now. And when she found out I 'died' she at first thought it was the Volturi." She gulped and put her head in her hands. "And she found out about the fire. That's just were she stops worrying. She thinks I'm in a better place. And... she thinks it still wasn't a vampire." And at that sentence my fury came again.

She just cried on my shoulder. Another vampire had caused the fire...

"Victoria," she said still crying on my shoulder. I couldn't think much about Victoria right now, my love is in pain and I can't stand this pain anymore. I held her and rested my head on hers. Everyone looked at me confused. I just closed my eyes, I'm finally full. Then Bella disappeared and my arms dropped down.

"Edward... you're losing it!" Emmett said.

"You'll see," I whispered to myself knowing they'd hear. I ran to my room seeing Alice's expression. And I could hear her sobbing into Jasper's chest.

The sobbing stopped seconds later and Alice was in my bedroom, her face full of joy. Her vision played in my head.

_"Bella? Bella!!" she screamed and ran to Bella and gave her a huge hug. After they let go I pulled her into a kiss. Her hands ran through my hair and I had my arms around her back._

_"Hey! Let me hug my little sis!" Emmett yelled pushing us away from each other and giving her a big bear hug. "I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too," she said._

"I wonder if that'll really happen or if I was just day dreaming," Alice said fast.

I just decided to tell her. "Alice..." I started but I heard Bella.

"Don't tell her! Only the soul mate can know or it'll ruin everything!" she yelled and I sighed.

"You're becoming me," I said, since they didn't know about Bella.

"Well, you don't know if it'll come true or not! I miss her and you obviously do too," her voice was a sob now. "You hugged thin air, I either had a vision or was imagining thing. I- _we_ need her." She was then sobbing into Jasper again. Bella came back and was looking at Alice. She put her hand on her shoulder and Alice flinched a little... Alice turned her head to that shoulder and sighed. "Imagining things," she told herself still sobbing.

Tears rolled down Bella's face. "Alice! I'm coming back! Please! Can you hear me?" she said shaking Alice, but she wouldn't move. "Alice! Please! Alice!" Her voice was fading and herself along with it. And she was gone.

Bella really does make us complete. Alice is sobbing like she's never had before because she doesn't have Bella. Jasper is trying to comfort her but he also knows only Bella can fix it and he is also hurting inside just isn't showing it fully. Esme and Carlisle act like people who look like they're fine but they're only just Esme and Carlisle without Bella, but with her they're themselves not just plain but they have many other things with them. Even though Rosalie doesn't show it and doesn't want too, she really misses Bella like she'd miss Emmett if he went. Emmett he's not acting like the six-year-old he usually is. And for me, I know Bella is coming back and I can't tell anyone, and that fact is making everyone hurt.

**A/N: So don't worry this won't be just one chapter I'm updating until Sunday. I promised I'd give you more well i said at least one but still I'm going to update on this one more than any until the contest ends, who knows it'll be the first I finish. That's funny huh? Latest story, first to finish.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Spirit World **

**Edward's POV**

We finally planned the funeral and its tomorrow. Renee and Phil have been staying here since they came. Bella would come and see everyone. They might know everything in the 'Spirit World' but I know she just wants to see everyone, and they've been the same. No one's been happy lately. Just the rules of Bella's dimension gets in the way, and I'm seeming like the one who's been less depressed, except the part where I hug thin air. No one needs to ask.

I went downstairs and Renee and Phil were just looking around, Renee in Phil's arms. They looked at me when I came. I sighed lightly, their expressions before they saw me said pain and sadness. I've seen these expressions everywhere I look, Jasper has to be tortured.

I ran out towards Bella's and I cottage. It was burnt to the grounds. This scene changed everyone's life. Made them change fully. From happiness to sadness, caused by Victoria. And even though I know what Bella is doing...

A sudden person was standing in the middle of the cottage, pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at her and she turned around. It wasn't Bella. She had blond curly hair with the front hair pulled back and she has side swept bangs. Her dress was as long to her ankles, there were no sleeves, and there was a cut on it on her left leg. She was wearing a gold thick bracelet and gold Roman shoes that went up half way her shin.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" she asked looking at me confused. Why should she be confused, there's a girl standing on a cottage that burned and looks like a goddess. She chuckled. "So you are Edward Cullen, and I am a goddess." She chuckled again. "We know everything in the Spirit World," she said repeating Bella's words from last time. "I believe you're Isabella Swan's soul?" Soul? "I just say that but it really is supposed to be soul mate, but from your and Bella's past I'd consider you her soul."

So I'm probably the only one who sees her. If anyone saw me, that'd add to how crazy they think I am.

She chuckled once again. "Yes, you're the only one who can see me. Anyone who is the spirit's soul mate can see everyone. Sadly, only some people's spirits live on. Others actually move on and sometimes those people are lucky. Bella hates the Spirit World and I know she's been waiting for a while for her to have enough power to come back. In my dimension time goes slower than this dimension and Bella is in torture. For her, she's been there for 48 years. It seems shorter here doesn't it? Out of everyone there, she's been just sitting around writing or something waiting for her 200 years to end. It takes 200 years to get enough power to come back and since she's going to need air, that adds up to 250 years."

250 years will be short for us, maybe two years or less. But for her, 202 years left. Everything has to be bad for Bella and my family.

"Not to be rude but, why are you here?" I finally asked.

"I was sent here to talk to you, explain how things work in the Spirit World. And I've been the one who's been doing this to everyone."

Then Bella appeared next to her.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Lareina wants you," she said. "But I'd wait a while, she... you know."

"Alright, and"--she took a quick glance at me--"his name suits him."

She chuckled. "So you looked into my past. And your name suits you, Abeona."

"Humph, it might be but I don't like the name," she pouted. "And yours too, and it actually sounds nice."

And the rest was silence, I guessed they were having a silent conversation. Bella and Abeona both sighed. They looked at me for a second and they were gone. I wonder what that was about. A few seconds later I heard Abeona talking to me.

"I can tell how much happier she is when she's down here. Please take care of her and don't hurt her," she said.

_I never will, and if I do it'll be by accident. I don't want Bella to hurt anymore. _I told her.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I'm NOT stopping on Sunday! I'm going like dis:**

**Finish chapter and immediately update.**

**And saying immediately I'm not saying the next day or in an hour, litereally right then. So lucky you guys, and for certain people who will post a comment about my earlier alert, where I was talking about me being busy, yes everyone may use that excuse but I'm seriously busy right now I'm going to be at my cousin's house for four day then we're having a party for three days. SOOOOOOOO I'm not going to be writing at the party since we're doing an event everyday and I'll be taking a loooong nap after the party ends! So I might not get a chance to write more there...**

**Oh and I'm doing a lot of Edward perspectives and if you want someone else's tell me! But I'm NOT doing Bella, where she is right now is a huge secret for this story! So do not ask me to do Bella because I'm doing hers at the end.**

**Anyways time to read IMPORTANT things.**

**Chapter 5: Funeral**

**Edward's POV**

Bella's funeral was in a hour. All Bella's friends were going to be there. Alice dressed all the guys in black tuxes and I don't get why people wear black at funerals. Esme was wearing a black sleeveless v-neck ruffled dress, dark gray scarf thats wraps around her shoulders, and black pumps. Rosalie was wearing a black knit ruched short sleeve dress, black double-breasted knit jacket, and black culver evening sandals. Alice was wearing a black jersey surplice dress, black pea coat, and fizzy sandals.

I was driving my Volvo with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in it. Esme and Carlisle were in Carlisle's Mercedes, along with Renee and Phil. We got to the graveyard in about 20 minutes with our speed. When we got there Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela, the Denalis, and Charlie were there. We got out of the cars and went into the group. Their thoughts were... interesting for a funeral and only the Denalis and Angela were thinking differently.

_How could Bella die? It's only been just about three months since school ended. _Angela thought.

Jessica and Mike weren't even about Bella dying.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I do that! _Jessica thought.

_I hope Jessica doesn't hate me... _Mike thought.

Lauren was even worse. Let's just say she became... a slut. It looks cold out here and she's wearing a black sleeveless gold-strap dress and black slingbacks. The dress was too high for anyone and it was exposing her chest too much.

I heard Bella's laugh. "Seems like everyone is paying attention to Lauren. She has become different," she said.

The funeral started and my family and I carried her coffin. We got to her spot and put her coffin in the hole. The priest started talking. Angela, Charlie, Renee, Phil, my family, and I all talked about her after that. We put her coffin into the hole and everyone dropped flowers. Most people left but Angela, Lauren, Renee, Phil, Charlie, and my family stayed. We stay near her grave as the people filled it. It filled quickly so we stayed there.

Alice and I sat on our knees and Jasper had his hands on her shoulders. Then Alice just broke, she sobbed into Jasper. Lauren's thoughts started to get really uncomfortable. Why can't she just be different?

_Edward isn't even crying! He probably doesn't love her that much! Hah! They even got married! He probably just pitied Bella. _She thought with excitement. _I finally get a chance with him! Hmm, I know!_

This can't be good. Her plan played in her head making her seem like a little girl. She'd fake trip and make all her things spill around in front of me, bend down on her knees to pick them up showing clevege, I'd help her, stare at her for a while, and ask her out. She actually thinks that that'd happen? That's what most people would do and fail. And her plan started...

She walked in front of me and ''tripped''. All her make-up and cell phone scattered all over the place. She bent down, her front facing me. Lauren started picking everything up but I got distracted by Angela's thoughts.

_Why does Lauren like Edward so much? He's obviously in love with Bella even though he's not showing it. I dont need to be a mind reader to know Lauren's thoughts... She thinks just because he doesn't cry he doesnt love her. _She thought.

I stood up and Alice looked up at me. I turned towards Angela and was surprised by what she was doing.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads to see her and she was staring off into space. "How are you? But we just? Huh?" Everyone thought she was just hillucinating but I knew what she saw but im confused. She kept thinking about how Bella was there so how's that possible? Bella told me only the soul mate can see her. Maybe something changed?

"This changed, I became stronger," I heard Bella say and I could see her too. Angela looekd my way and smiled. "Angela asks if you can see me too." I nodded. But if Angela and I can see her what about everyone else. I looked at their expressions and they said "are thhey crazy?". So only Angela and I. "I have to go back... Abeona needs me," she said with a sigh. She then disappeared.

_Edward, I know about your family's immortality now. I now know why you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you and I know everything. Bella somehow showed me the past. _Angela thought to me. I just smiled. If Angela could see Bella, she had to tell her about what would happen. _I know I can't tell anyone and I can't let anyone else find out, or else the Volturi would show up._

"Angela, I know what it's like. I've hillucinated before and it was Bella," Lauren said having a fake sad expression on. I heard Angela growl under her breath and her mind explained everything.

It was the day Lauren found out Bella was dead. She was smiling and said, "I finally have a chance again!"

She stopped there and looked at me. _Edward, play around with Lauren she deserves it! I had a vision! _Alice yelled through her mind.

_You should! Bella told me what Alice thought. _Angela said. There's where everyone started telling me I should hurt Lauren emotionally. I just gave up because they were begging with nicknames I hated.

I looked at Lauren.

"Uh, Edward I know what it's like losing someone you love," she said with a fake expression of sadness. "I can help you get through this."

"Okay, how about dinner tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7:30," I lied. I'd never thought I'd do something like that but it's the only way I'd escape from Emmett's thoughts.

"Okay."

We all left after Lauren so I could talk to Angela. She knew what I thought because of Bella yet again. my family and i drove to our house with Angela following.

**A/N: If you're wondering why I did the Lauren and Edward thing it's because I was bored and i was going to put something like that in so I jsut did it there.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Angela**

**Angela's POV**

I can't believe the Cullens are vampires! And most importantly Bella is coming back! All this is only in fairytales but I know it's real now. I'd call Jessica my best friends but she changed and now I guess it's Bella. She showed me everything and I actually heard her thoughts at those scenes. I didn't know she thought of me like that. Of course I knew Lauren hates Bella but I thought Jessica liked her. Then I found out Jessica was only at her parties and wedding because Alice invited her to the graduation party. And I got a lot of information about her and Edward. I was guessing that happened because he's apart of her and it's the only way she could show me everything about vampires and immortality. Now I also know why the Cullens weren't at school for a while. I didn't know much about Edward and how protective he is but I can conclude that one: He'd leave just to keep her safe. And two: He extremely loves Bella at no limit. He wanted to die because he thought Bella was dead, and I think that's how big love can get between people.

I got to the Cullen's house, last there since they're so fast! The door was open so I walked right in, and I knew they heard and smelled me coming. Rosalie looked worried and furious at the same time, so Bella wasn't kidding about her disliking humans knowing their secret.

"So, Angela how did you find out our secret?" Carlisle asked confused, of course. I knew I couldn't tell them the truth so I just made something up.

I wasn't really frustrated at that question because I made up a story, well Bella did. "My cousin moved in with me and he told us about his immortality. I was freaked out at first but he explained he doesn't drink human blood. He's... a 'vegetarian' as he calls it. My roommate still didn't like having a vampire around so she said no at first. I had to convince her to letting him stay since he's already tried all of his other families. We were... _are_ all he has now. He didn't tell us the truth about his family at first... and the truth was they were killed by the Volturi. So we let him in," I lied so much there. Wait it all was a lie, but based on a true story... some parts.

"Ah... well I'd like to meet him. Tell him about some rules going around..."

"Werewolves? He told us already about those. He's crossed their lands before and their new leader explained to him about their treaty."

"So you used roommate, what college are you going to?" Alice asked. My stumbling begins! I don't go to college! I didn't sign up because of much death of people I love passing by. Jessica became a Lauren wannabe and all my other friends I barely even see, I have NO ONE. My life is a mess, but I'm glad I have Bella and possibly the Cullens. It all depends if they believe my lie. Oh crap! I looked at all their expressions and I touch my eyes. I shut them close and turn my head towards Edward. Once I open them, I knew I shouldn't have thought everything I did.

I sighed and told them my story.

**Angela's Story (Angela's POV) (And BTW its like she telling the story.)**

_My sister, dad, mother, and I just started driving towards our house, coming from my sister's ballet tournament. That's when my sister found out she forgot her new sweater._

"Daddy, I forgot my sweater!" she whined. _A sad expression filled my dad's face, since there was horrible traffic._

"Sweetie, I'll get you a new one," my dad assures her. _My sister loved that sweater, it represented her 4th place winning._

"But, daddy!" _She continued to whine. She loves that sweater, it was her first time she's ever gotten something that was so important that represented something so important to her. So my dad gave in, when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. And one broke free and flowed down her face._

"Do you really love that sweater?" _He asked, looking back at her a little._

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

_So we take the next exit and turn around towards the studio. As we did there was a car chase. That car just suddenly appeared and before I can even blink, I'm not in the car anymore. My glasses are cracked, and I'm bleeding like I've never seen before. I turned as much as I can and look at the car. I couldn't see much. My sight was fading, and I black out._

_I woke up and I'm in a hospital. I instantly sit up and all the doctors and nurses take a step toward me. I didn't care about my health, I only needed to know the answer to one question and one question only._

"What happen to my family?" _I asked, but it sounded more like a command. They sighed and I got worried. The only thing I could think about was, how could they die! What happened!_

"I'm sorry to say but, they... died in the accident. We couldn't get them out of the car in time and when we did get them out, they were dead."

_And right when she finished the sentence I broke out into sobs. My eyes filled with tears instantly and they broke out. Tears were dropping down my face and some fell and dropped onto the hospital bed, and so many were it got stained. My tears were running to the hospital dress I was wearing starting a big spot. It continued to get soaking wet, with my tears..._

_----_

"... the nurse bent over me and whispered in my ear, 'Be happy, you should be happy. You've done enough to help. Be. Happy.

"And that I was confused by. What did I do? And why should I be happy?" I finished my story and I wasn't crying surprisingly. I lifted my head and their expressions were: depressed, sorry, confused, and what will happen to her?

"Angela... we didn't know. Where will you stay?" Esme asked. I knew this would happen, they'd ask me to stay and I'll take it anyday.

**A/N: PLEASE review and thank you soooo much for reading this!**


	8. Chapter 7

**READ THIS: Okay I've been stressing oer my last chapter and I dont want to end it so quickly so I'm just putting up a sneak peek and don't worry it's not this chapter, just the A/N. **

**SNEAK PEEK:**

**Bella's POV**

Everything is my fault. I gave them hope, but it was taken away. It was me, my fault. They trusted me, but I couldn't do it! Tatiana betrayed me! I can't do this!

"Bella!" Edward yelled for me. I shook my head, tears dropping down to the floor. "Bella, please don't do this! Don't do it!" He kept pleading. I knows how he feels, I know what I mean to him, but this can't go on. I have to do this, I have to end everything!

"Edward, I can't. I'm sorry," I say more tears running. "I know how you feel about this. But, it just can't happen."

"Yes it can!" He yelled over the sound. "I love you and you know that!"

**A/N: Ooooh left ya hanging. And BTW I HAVENT even started that chapt I'm jsut writing it from my head. So I'm rushing and I have more time since school ended. SO HORRAY YOU MIGHT GET THE END BY THE END OF THIS ONTH AND I'M GOING TO BE NON-STOP WRITING WITH THIS STORY ONLY WHEN I SLEEP!**

**Chapter 7: New Life**

**Angela's POV**

I moved in with the Cullens and I was attacked by a pixie. She brang me and Rosalie to a shopping trip and I was surprised to see them happy. They just need to get their minds off Bella for a while, but that can't happen. No one but Edward and I on this entire planet knows that Bella is coming back. Rosalie and Alice just need to have fun just for about... and a half years. It's too long for Bella, but wy shorter for us. I feel bad for her, waiting for 250 to come back and be with her family. For us it's so short, I don't know why it should be like that. I know she needs power, but why would it take so long to get that power.

I just notice Alice's confused expression on, looking at me. I'm guessing I was pretty much 'staring into space.' I've been doing that a lot since, all I can think about is immortality and Bella. I still can't believe it all, I feel like all of this is a fairytale and I'm just dreaming. But I know it's real, I was at Bella's funeral, I saw her and Edward has been seeing her. And I realized this isn't a fairytale and I'm awake. But also, Bella, my best friend is coming back!

"C'mon Angela, let's go," Alice said dragging me to her Porshe, with a smile on making her that much more like a pixie. I buckled myself up and Rosalie was looking at me like giving me a warning.

"First timer, prepare to be drowned with clothes," Rosalie chuckles, making her look so beautiful. I really should be over her appearence but I can't, even now when I know she looks good because she's a vampire. Now I wonder what all of them look like when they were human and I wonder what I would look like as a vampire. I've been axcious in their kind even since yesterday when I found out. I have been wondering about everything that will happen to me now. Knowing huge secret no one would believe me if I tell. It's so much to take in, it takes a while.

All of a sudden Edward is on the opposite side of the back of the car buckled up and looking at me. Stupid vampire speed. I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"I need to talk to you about... _things_," he said and I'm confused. Just another thing to feel confused about. What thing does he want to tell me about? So many things-- Oh... Bella. I'm so stupid.... I feel stupid right now. I keep forgetting he reads minds and he's getting a pretty good laugh about this.

Alice and Rosalie looked at us suspiciously with their eyebrows up. "Edward, what _things_," Alice asks. "And why her?"

"You... wouldn't understand," he sighs. I look at him and that sigh was real. This is something imortant that includes Bella. It's either that or he's going to tell me something I already know. "It's something different. I know you thouhgts it's too important." Alice and Rosalie gave us the _look_. Meaning, what are you two up to.

That's when Bella appears between Edward and I. Another thing I have to worry about?

"No. I'm giving you an answer," she says and she's gone. At least I get one answer from my million questions I have about immortals. But she left me hanging! What does she want to answer? I have many: _What was that nurse talking about? Why could I see her when she says only the soul mate can see? How might Bella know? _And more but I want those answers.

"She became stronger," Edward says looking at me. Okay, answer to what? "You can also see." Oh, okay but there's still many I know he can't answer. And if Bella knows everything now, she could know what that nurse was talking about.

_I can't be happy. I don't know what I did. I can never be happy with that day, that scene of my memories and my life._

Alice and Rosalie were still staring at us in that way. They finally sighed and drove off. We literally shopped til the mall closed. Rosalie was right when she said "First timer, prepare to be drowned by clothes." I couldn't even carry them all so Edward helped. And that thing he was talking about he sill didn't tell me since Alice wouldn't let us alone. Also even though Edward was carrying most of my things I was practically hidden by all the shopping bags.

I'm guessing this will be how my new life with the Cullens will be.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Eirene**

**Edward's POV**

During the whole shopping trip Alice wouldn't leave Angela and me alone, so I didn't get a chance to tell her. When we got home I grabbed Angela and brought her to my room. I let her go and looked at her expression, surprised.

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" she sighs. I know she wouldn't like what I'm going to tell her and neither do I, but it's for the better.

"Did Bella tell you about Tatiana?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed. "Tatiana is practically the ruler of the Spirit World. Right now there are _things_ going around there and Bella can't visit as much. They're in some war right now. Bella didn't tell me much though. That's all I know."

"So she can't tell me what she was going to tell me?"

"She can't. I'm sorry." Suddenly there was a folded piece of paper on Angela's lap. She picked it up and unfolded it. I could see what it says from her mind.

_Angela_

_Go to this place and say Bella told me to come. Ask for Eirene._

_1957 PSA_

_Go alone._

She looked up at me and sighed. "Maybe this is my answer. I'll tell you about it later." She got up and walked out of my room. Alice was then in here the second Angela left the room.

"What Alice?" I complained not wanting to hear anything from her right now. All I need is some time alone.

"What's up with you and Angela? You two have been close ever since the funeral."

"You're not in our position, you wouldn't understand." We being the only ones who can see Bella's spirit. What am I going to say? Both of us are close because we both see Bella's spirit which she always visits us and tells us she'll be back. No.

"You guys aren't the only ones who lost someone they love! I loved Bella no more than you! She's my sister! Esme lost a child already once and now she's lost two! If you heard Rosalie's story, her almost husband only wanted to marry her because she was pretty! And one night when it was raining he and his friends raped her! Yes, I guess you forgot! You were with Carlisle when he saved her! Carlisle practically lived 200 years alone! Emmett loved Bella also! You don't see what's right in front of you Edward! You act like everything's okay, but it's not! Bella died! I've seen everything you've told her, everything you did with her. Now I see you without her, it's like you're fine. But, you hide all your true feelings." She paused for a moment and when she spoke again, her voice was softer. "Do what you want. Show what you feel. And say what you want to say. Be yourself, Edward. Don't act like nothing happened." And right when she ended, an actual venom tear escaped.

**Angela's POV**

I got to the location Bella told me to go. It was a little shop that had the sign _Physic Symth A_. Strange name, I wonder what's its like inside... I parked my car and walked into the shop. A person greets me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asks.

"Uhm, I'm looking for Eirene," I say strangely taking in everything that was around me. Everything was so bright, many oranges and yellows. It's like some gypsy created this place. Well there are such things as Vampires and Spirits why not everything else out there? Fairytales or reality?

"Her room is right over here," she says directing me to her room. I went in and Eirene looked at me with confusion across her face. "Why'd you want to come here?"

"To see Eirene..."

She sighed. "Be careful then. They say her spirit is still here." Now I get it, Eirene is a spirit. The girl left me.

"Uhm, Eirene. Bella told me to come see you. I'm Angela," I say a bit freaked right now. Bella sent me to a spirit.

"Ah yes," she said with a warm smile and I'm relieved for some reason. "Sit, sit." So I sat down and she was still smiling at me. "So, you're her best friend am I right?"

"Ah, yes..." I say a bit worried by why Bella sent me here. Eirene laughs, of course she can hear my thoughts. This will be great.

"Well... I told her I wanted to see you but I didn't tell her why. I made sure I didn't think about it. And right now I'm blocking her from seeing what I'm about to tell you." She sighed and sat back. Eirene right away leaned forward again. "When was the last time you saw Bella?"

"This morning." Yet another sigh from her.

**No One's POV**

"Do you know what she's giving up to be with you and Edward?" Eirene asks.

"No..." Angela says, worried by what she's going to say next.

"Eternity. She could've been with Charlie, Renee, and Phil right now. Meaning they've died too. Everything you've seen of them is an illusion I've help her make to make it seem real." Eirene stood up now. She put her hand on the table in front of her and looked right into Angela's eyes. "You said goodbye to the wrong person. If she ever told you stories about her parents, it's fake. Why would she lie? Because! If she doesn't lie"--Eirene's voice started fading--"then she'd be--" She was gone, leaving Angela with many questions. She ran out of the shop and into her car.

**Angela's POV**

I quickly drove back to the Cullen's house, trying to get rid of my tears. Why did Eirene disappear? And what was the last part of her sentence? She left me with too many questions. Why'd Bella lie? Was she telling the truth? How would Edward take this? I tried getting to the house as fast as I could. And with all my confusion and worries, I was there in no time.

I climbed out of the car and ran inside, everyone looking at me confused. I still didn't get rid of all the tears so they have to be confused. I ran to Edward's room not even bothering closing the door. In less than a second the door was closed and Edward was by me.

"What happened?" he asked, telling me to sit. So I did then started.

"Bella's been lying! Charlie, Renee, and Phil are dead! She's been creating an illusion to make her parents seem real!" I said but it came out as "Bella neeb gniyl! Eilrahc, Eener, dna Lihp era daed! S'ehs neeb gnitaerc na noisulli ot ekam reh stnerap mees laer!".

"What?" So I thought it, _Bella's been lying! Charlie, Renee, and Phil are dead! She's been creating an illusion to make her parents seem real! _I practically shouted it in my head. Hopefully he heard. "Angela, what happened?!"

"Did you hear what I thought?" I asked confused. I couldn't say anything, and if I think that same thing does it come out the same?

"No, you... didn't think anything."

"Wait..." _Can you hear this? _I asked through my mind, thing would get strange if he could.

"Yes," he said confused. Well both of us should be confused! I'm the one freaking out by what I can and can't say. _Tell me if you can hear what I'll be thinking in about 2 seconds. _I waited two seconds then thought everything over again. "I can't hear anything."

"Ugh! Stupid Eirene!" I can't say what happened! And also when I think it he can't hear!

"Angela, what happened?"

"I can't tell you! Eirene put some seal on me so I can't! This is so frustrating! Something really important happened when I was there, and I can't tell anyone!"

I felt Jasper's calm waves come over me. But it's yet a another illusion when I'm with the Cullens! One: Jasper makes us feel anything. Two: I can see Bella's spirit. Three: I can't tell them anything about what just happened over there. I guess I have to just settle with not telling anyone about what's making me so crazy. Time to live with everything in my life now.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Back to Before**

**Angela's POV**

Well since I can't tell anyone about what the heck happened yesterday, what I mostly do is stay in my room reading online at fanfiction, listening to YouTube **(Lol I got that idea from what I do all the time.)**. All day I've been trying to get my mind off what Eirene had told me and what she was going to say. But most of all I tried to get away from my anger and confusion, so just reading all day just gets me thinking of the stories. And sometimes when I try reading my mind just goes off and onto the subject I hate, well subjects. One being: Eirene needs to tell me what she was talking about. Two: I need to know why Bella can't come down here, and what Edward told me was a lie he didn't know about. And three: I'm being seriously irritated by what and what I can't say.

So let's say, I'm back to before. Many questions I need answers to.

**Edward's POV**

Since that strange thing that happened yesterday with Angela I had to get it off my mind so I mostly played my piano and listed to my music. Every time I played though I tried not to get to Bella's Lullaby, that'd only bring more pain to my family. If I could I'd leave here and go away until Bella comes back to get away from their thoughts. They were always about me, especially Alice's thoughts. They all lead to Bella dying. Esme was the one worried about me. Carlisle also worried about what I might do what I tried to do when I thought Bella was dead. Emmett thinking about what will happen and he doesn't know. Rosalie hating what she acted like when Bella was alive. Jasper wanting to get away from all the pain from Bella dying. Alice irritated and confused by my acting. And Angela irritated and confused by what happened yesterday.

So practically we're back to before. When we left her.

**Rosalie's POV**

The only thing I've been doing all day was sit around with Emmett. Angela and Edward were acting strange yesterday. If only I was like Edward who can read minds I'd know what they're up to. I sighed. The only thing that can put this family back together is Bella. I was so mean to her when she was alive and now she's dead. Even when I was finally just going to get over my jealousy and stop. Ugh! I've had like two years to do it! Why do things happen to me? When I want to finally do something nice, it gets ruined!

I guess I'm back to before, now. Regretting many things.

**Emmett's POV**

Nothing is the same without my lil' sis. Jasper might only be feeling sadness right now. If only there was some type of spirit world where spirits live and they can come back. And Bella's there waiting for her time to be able to come back. Then everything will be fine again! Alice would be the shopaholic again, Rosalie would be happy, I'd have my lil' sis, Jasper would get away from the pain, Edward wouldn't act like he's going to kill himself, Carlisle and Esme would have their daughter back, and Angela would finally get out of her room and off the computer. Yeah, well too bad that's never going to happen!

Now everyone's back to before. When we left Bella, everyone's dead again.

**Alice's POV**

I'm so irritated right now but sad at the same time. Edward isn't just showing his feelings, I've had strange visions with Edward that just go blank. Meaning he wants to kill himself, it's like when he left Bella over again except she's actually dead. She was a lot to this family. When she was here all we could do was smile now... she's gone and nothing. No emotion but pain. I've had only one experience that everyone was confused y, but Carlisle was amused. I actually shed a venom tear, telling, well yelling at Edward about her. Carlisle finally told me that only when a vampire is seriously, and I mean really seriously miserable they'd have a venom tear. Never before have I felt like this. I'm usually all about shopping and all. And when I went shopping with Angela, I still didn't feel right.

Now, everyone's back to before. Miserable, irritated, and lonely.

**Jasper's POV**

All the emotions flying around are making me really irritated. Why did I even have this power? All the emotions are misery, irritation, and confusion. Right now all I want to do is bring Alice somewhere away from them. Even though her misery is the worst right now, I wouldn't leave her like that. But I can't do that, that'll only just make them even more miserable. And, their emotions they share with me, but even though I feel them, my misery is my own. Edward has seemed worst since yesterday when Alice gave her little speech. Everyone needs to just take a break for a while. Bu that can't happen, no one can get away from the pain of losing Bella.

Now we're all back to before. Miserable all the time, no other emotion that can compare to how strong it is.

**Esme's POV**

Losing Bella was hard. I've lost one child already, now another. I just wouldn't be able to stand another loss. I know how Jasper could feel right now. I'm worried about everyone, but Edward even more. He's not hiding anymore and I know he feels like killing himself. But... if he kills himself that leave me to 4 children left. Jasper would get away from the depression and bring Alice with him. Then Rosalie and Emmett would need to get away. And if that happened, the only one left in the house would be Angela. The only teenager that wouldn't leave. And that's only because she hasn't lived a century long. Just about 18 years.

Now we're back to before. Worried and depressed.

**Carlisle's POV**

It's hard to lose someone that you love. Bella was my daughter and she died. Everyone feels pain and misery. Right now thought, it seems everyone is worried about Edward. I am too. When he thought Bella was dead before he tried to kill himself. Now Bella is really dead and I know he's here only to not tear our family apart. But, if he somehow just goes back to the Volturi what could happen then? Would he stay with them or will he just beg them to kill him again? Now, by what everyone is doing I know Bella brang out ourselves. To what we were before we were vampires.

I guess we're back to before now. Misery taking over all of us.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so I got a review asking about the illusions and the deaths. Here I'll explain, it's a secret. If I give out too much you'll find out the story so wait, and btw this story will be around 22 chapters long, so I'm almost half way done.**

**Chapter 10: Nothing Is Something**

**Angela's POV**

_Bella's scent lead to the worst thing ever. My worries became reality. On the ground was Bella's body with a knife stuck near her heart, her eyes closed, and no heartbeat. I grabbed the knife nearest to the blade and smelled the handles. It was a different faded scent from the one in her room. I dropped the knife and dry sobbed on her bloody body._

_Alice put her hand on my shoulder but it didn't stop me. Bella is dead, my true love is dead. Alice started sobbing too on her hand that's on my shoulder. I'm going to get revenge on the people who killed Bella. They broke my life. After I hunt them and kill them, I'm going to hurt more people, I'm going to kill myself. I have no reason for living without Bella. They've already tooken my life, my love, my reason for living and now they have to pay._

_I caught my family's scent and didn't even stop. I clutched the body under me and continued to cry. None of them said anything, they just sobbed too. And I smelled the wolves coming towards us. Jacob came towards us._

_"Bella!" he cried and dropped to his knees and cried like the rest of us. Everyone just cried, only the wolves shedding tears. I picked Bella's body up a little but didn't stop crying and I could sware I heard her voice._

_"I love you Edward."_

_And there's suddenly a red tulip replaced as the knife. I blink once and the knife is back. I'm just imagining everything. But even from the voice and the red tulip I still sob harder than I ever had. Both the imaginations represented our love._

_I stood up and everyone else did. We stopped our sobs as much as we could and ran to Charlie's house. We got there fast enough and when he opened the door his eyes filled with tears that immediately burst out._

_I put Bella's body down on the cough and went up to her room. I sat on her bed and looked at the red tulips I gave her last night. The last memory I have of her is that night. It's not the best, but it became something that…_

"Angela," Alice's voice came from the other side of my door. Right when I'm at the end of the chapter? Oh well it's not that bad. But one thing, I don't get why I read _twilight_ stories. It's like this 'lovingmailiaf' person knows like she wrote _Red Tulips _like it's the future. Oh well, people just make up these stories, it's not like she did exactly what happened. I sighed, _twilight _is practically where the Cullen's story started.

"Yeah?" I finally said but came out as a question. She walked in and gave me the worried/sad look. Hasn't she given Edward and me enough? We get that we've been acting the opposite! Because we know Bella is going to come back.

"Look…"

"Alice, if you're going to talk to me about the way I'm acting I don't care. It's just the way I am." I'm tired of being talked to about everything that has happened. It's been two weeks now since I found out Charlie, Renee, and Phil have also died. Eirene left me with way too many questions. Isn't this enough? I'm tired of knowing too much. I've took in everything from a vampire to spirits in less than three days.

"It's not that… Well it is… It's just… I don't get it. You guys talk to thin air. And when you guys don't it's like nothing has ever happened. Like Bella is alive. I've been getting blank spots on Edward's and your future. It's like you know something. Something important…" Oh great here we go again. _Leave me alone! _I wanted to scream at her, but Alice is just so pixie-like and fragile. I wish I could say what I want. Just tell her about the Eirene thing and Bella with it. "What's going on? What do you guys know?"

_Well at the funeral I saw Bella's spirit! Then she explained to me that Edward knows too! And that she was coming back, but it'd be about less than a year! Then I went to this place where Eirene, another spirit, told me that Charlie, Renee, and Phil are also dead! And that her and Bella were making the illusion as if they were here! But also, I've spent the rest of my time being irritated and confused by everything that has happened! _Yeah, too bad for me I can't say the truth! And even though I thought it, Edward is blocked by it.

"Well… I can't tell you. It's… top secret," I say. And the "top secret" part almost made me crack. Sounds like I'm some spy. But this seriously makes me even more irritated. Being reminded everyday about everything that has happened.

"What do you mean?! You and Edward are hiding something! What's the worst that can happen if you tell me?" she says really frustrated now. I wish I could just tell her and continue reading my story. I've decided to just lie. I'm not going to tell her anything, I'm just going to yell…

"What we know is a secret! Can't you get that?! Everyone's been suspicious of Edward and I! Just because we talk to nothing?! Because we hug nothing?! Just because we're suddenly happy?! All the answers to those are a secret! If we tell you we have no idea what would happen but we know it's bad! We know many things Alice!" I never thought I'd yell at a sweet girl… Just by looking at her expression I felt guilt immediately. I just want to tell her sorry and tell her the truth!

"Are… you guys…"

"What?! No! He's your broth Alice! If you actually know he loves Bella! And I don't want a relationship right now! Why would I do that to Bella?! I'm still not over Ben, okay?! There are thing in my life that is my personal business! You don't need to know everything going on in my life!" Then looking at her expression I was scared. I turned a lie into the truth… "Alice… I'm sorry."

"No… I'm sorry." She ran out. I knew I had to fix this so I ran out after her.

"Alice, wait!" She turned around and looked at me. And if she could she'd cry. "I'm sorry I yelled…"

"Angela—"

"No Alice. There are too many things going on with me…"

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just… you and Edward seem the happiest out of everyone. I was just… worried by what the answer might've been." There… right there I knew I shouldn't have yelled. Alice is hurting too much inside right now.

"I'm hurting inside but I just don't show it," I started and tears were already forming by what I'd say. "My family died… And I considered Bella apart of my family since she was my real best friend. Then she died… I didn't have anything left." My voice was already a sob now. My feelings are already coming out, even though I know the truth behind it. "If I could see what my heart would look like after all the pain that was given to me… there'd be too much pain for it to go on… Alice, your family and you are the only thing I have left."

My face was wet. I was practically shaking. If only I didn't know Bella would be coming back… I'd be on the floor, sitting on my knees, holding my stomach, and crying by the pain. I wouldn't be able to take anymore. Now… Alice knows that my "nothing" has to be something.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes!!! This might be my 4****th**** (I think) chapter today! Or is it 3? OH well but I am writing a lot more than I usually do… Anyways the next chapter is Edward finally kills Victoria. Oh and I forgot to mention, in Eclipse (and remember this is just my way) Victoria got away because Edward was worried by what Bella was going to do. So yeah I finally decided to get a bit of Victoria in there… **

**Chapter 11: Tracking**

**Edward's POV**

Since there's nothing else I can do, time to kill Victoria. I told my family and Emmett, Jasper, and Alice want to help. Lucky for us, we have a physic to tell us where to go. We jumped into my Volvo and Alice started searching. She got a vision and I drove off. Too bad this will be too long to get there, but Alice said she's staying there enjoying Bella being dead. At least we would have a place to stay. Victoria is near the Denali's house.

We got to the airport in no time. All of us went to the window and a teenager was behind the desk. Nice… the only way we could get a ticket on short notice. She had brown hair that was past her elbows and it had a little wave to it, brown eyes, and her skin was a little pale. When she looked up at us he eyes practically popped out of her head. _OMG! The bronze-haired is so hot! _I smiled and she blushed. I hate taking advantage of people, but right now I have to.

"Hello," I say.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asks.

"We'd like four tickets to the next flight to Alaska," I say holding out our passports.

She took them and checked it. Then she handed us four tickets. I handed her money and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I sat down. I gave them their tickets and we waited for the flight to be called.

"We should call the Denalis," Alice said. I got out my cell phone and dialed their number. Tanya answered.

"Edward?" she asked, really confused by why I was calling.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I are going on a little trip to Alaska. Do you mind if we stay there?" I asked, knowing her answer would be yes.

"Yes! Sure."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I hung up and we all continued to wait for the plane.

We sat down in our seats and just relaxed. Jasper and Emmett's thoughts about killing Victoria and Alice's on Angela. Their chat yesterday was the only thing those two could think about. And I know everything behind it, and now I know a lot of people in the "Cullen's House" have to suffer. But the only thing I am confused by in their speech is Alice's blanks. She obviously can see Victoria, so she can see everyone else. But Angela and I are different.

We got off the plane and after we were out of sight we ran to the Denali's house at full speed. I was first to get there and the door was already open. The Denalis were sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hi Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper," Carmen said. "So can I ask why you guys are here?"

"Little business to take care of," Alice said. "Victoria was the one who started the fire. We don't really need a place to stay but, we just decided why not."

"Are you guys leaving instantly?"

"Maybe… We just came to finish something. We might only be here right now…"

Alice's face went blank again and her vision was in my head. Time to leave. Alice turned to Emmett, Jasper, and I and nodded.

"Time to kick some vampire butt!" Emmett yelled. He's never lost the brain of a six-year-old.

We ran out and in no time we were pinning down Victoria. All of us bit her and she screamed. This is going too fast, but it doesn't matter. I planned it this way.

Emmett and Jasper held her still and Alice started a fire. I ripped her head off and threw it in the fire. Then I backed away and watched as Jasper and Emmett finish the job.

All I wanted to do is kill her. I did and now they're just burning away her body. I watched with a smile on my face. I've finally completed what I've wanted to do. This is actually going too fast than I wanted. The fire was already out.

I guess we will stay longer. This took just two seconds. We got off the plane, got here in no time, met with the Denalis for about one minute, and then came here to kill Victoria. That was too simple. Now what? We go back on the plane after we've just got here? By the Denali's thoughts they'd rather have us stay a while. They were thinking almost alike to what I'm thinking.

"So, what do we do now?" Alice asked sitting down next to me. I looked at her and she was looking at me along with Jasper and Emmett besides her.

"Why does everyone have to suffer?" Emmett asked. "Yes, Bella was someone who made us smile. She was our little sis, and Eddie's love. And Eddie I know that you heard what I thought before. You know… about if there was somehow some spirit world where spirits go and Bella's there waiting to get enough strength to come back. And when she does come back there some strange thing happening and she has to risk her life to save the whole world! And when she does save everyone, we're back to this…" We all then stared at Emmett. Okay maybe her coming back part is true but the whole strange and risking thing, strange. But, he got the little six-year-old out of him. "Eddie" I've always hated that nickname and now he's using it again.

We all finally just laughed. Well I laughing at his stupidly right he is and doesn't know. At least we've laughed once through everything going on with us since Bella died.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: OKAY so I was going to wait until like around the last chapter to do a Bella's POV but I got a review that someone would like to search the 'alternate realm'. So this chapter might be short because I don't want to give away too much. And yeah I'm having Bella 'explore' so there won't be much action here.**

**Oh and Bella is explaining everything so it could be long.**

**Chapter 12: Other World**

**Bella's POV**

It's been about 60 years since I've "died". I've been living in hell now. All though it's actually not like it, it's still bright and amazing things, but for me I hate it. I spend most of my time lying on my bed seeing what the Cullens are doing. I guess Edward finally got his revenge. And Emmett… I smiled, he's so stupidly right by the Spirit World and me. At least he's back to normal, calling Edward those strange nicknames and just being him. That I'm glad about. And their thoughts, Alice… I can't wait until I can go back. Just 190 years left.

I sighed, I guess I'll just visit areas. I really haven't left this room only to visit Earth. Too bad Tatiana sealed me until I have enough strength. So now I'll be like this for what seems like forever!

I got up and walked towards Cybele, the "Mother Goddess" as said for the goddesses and gods here. She lived in 1836 in a secret place called Hina. It's a castle surrounded by a village beyond the clouds. The castle is modeled as a fairytale castle. I've found out that's where they got the idea, a plane passed it and many people on that plane took picture. When that happened it was abandoned. Well, the goddesses and gods died. Murdered… by one who killed himself after he killed everyone else. Now most goddesses were transferred here, and that one god didn't like it so he broke the rules to get expelled. So he did. All the gods and goddesses here hate him. They now their castle got discovered.

Cybele's real name is Alanala meaning fair beautiful. She got the name Cybele by helping many goddesses. The first she helped was Kylia. She was being raped by a god named Neit. Thing is she was being raped in a grass area near a waterfall. Many people who saw her just looked at her for a few seconds then went on with whatever they were doing. When Cybele saw her, her friend told her to just leave, but she didn't she went over to them and pulled Neit off of Kylia. He looked at her and growled. Neit was about to punch her left cheek but she caught it and squeezed it as hard as she can. He groaned in pain and she flipped him. She kept him down and looking into his wide eyes of fear she said "Don't hurt anyone like that ever again." And with that he ran away in horror. Cybele helped the girl out and gave Kylia her jacket to cover herself. She brought her back to the castle and gave her some clothes. When she was done Kylia called her Cybele. And when she saved other people, they also called her Cybele. Her stories passed on to the village and the castle. So that's how she helped the goddesses, and she was dead before the guy had killed the whole race. She died a nice peaceful death at 195 which is normal for goddesses and gods.

I stood in front of her statue surprised. In total she helped 132 out of 367 people of the castle and village. She spent her life saving people until she hit 194, just before her birthday. Because of blood cancer she couldn't save anyone anymore. Then she died two weeks after her 195th birthday.

The statue in front of me was made out of glass. It's hard to tell what she looks like but from what I know she had blonde hair with brown routes. She kept it straighten, seeing the separation from the blond and brown. And mostly everything in the clothing stores were the same, she still buys them but cuts them to make them different. The long-sleeves top part was cut, but the wrist part still there, the cut top of the sleeve was rapped around her shoulders making straps, and the dress had cuts and had little ruffles at the cuts. She had many other styles but that was her favorite.

I walked towards the Kara, which means sweet melody. It's another statue, but it's colored. Kara is a fairy who plays the flute. She's bigger than the other fairies and they wouldn't play with her, or even talk to her. The fairies said she has to be a giant so they stayed away. The Tatiana of their world found out about her and invited her to the castle. She went and was surprised that the fairy queen would talk to her. At the castle, though the fairies hated Tatiana for inviting her. They didn't talk to Kara and didn't even look at her. She had to find her own way to the throne. Soon Tatiana found her and brought her there.

Tatiana actually had a smile on her face the whole time she was with Kara. Kara was confused by everything. She kept telling herself Tatiana only invited her there so she'll finally be banished after 18 years of living. Tatiana finally spoke and she said "Kara is it?" Kara stumbled to say yes but she did. "So you've been treated differently just because you're bigger than everyone else. Can I hear you play?" Kara looked at her flute and nodded at Tatiana. She was still trying to get why Tatiana would want her to play.

Kara played one of her own songs she created while closing her eyes. All her worries were gone when ever she played. She didn't care where she was or what would happen to her. At that point she didn't care if she got banished or not. _If I get banished or not, I'll always have my heart. I love the flute. The Fairy World was never right for me anyway. _She thought to herself and when she stopped she was smiling like she never has before.

Tatiana was impressed and her expression surprised Kara. "Do you want to know why I invited you here?" Tatiana asked Kara and she shook her head. "I wanted to hear you play. I've never heard that before is it an original?" Kara nodded again still not finding words. "Well, I have my new flute teacher. Every Sunday at 6PM to 7PM you will teach. Will you?" Kara finally spoke, well yelled.

At her class the students wouldn't listen to her and when she talked they ignored her. Then she found out the only way for them to listen. She played her original song she wrote lately. And the fairies listened to her and at the end they would tell everyone about her. She soon was able to perform at restaurants and she had her own concerts. Kara was someone everyone ignored at first then they would talk to her because of her flute. She told herself that they only want to be near her because of her flute. When she told them that they didn't care. "You ended up being a nice person." They said and so she just went on.

I don't get why there's a statue. She lives in the Spirit World and so do her friends. I sighed and went to my favorite place in the Spirit World. At least one thing can get my mind off seeing Edward and Angela. But… I also miss Renee, Charlie, and Phil. At least they're somewhere better than Earth and where I am.

I entered Chailya which mean waterfall of life. It's a strange name in English but the place gives me hope that I will return to Earth soon.

It's a waterfall that flows into a river. It's about as tall as two palm trees together and it has no boundaries. It drops at the middle on very top, another down a bit, and the last at the middle of the place. They all drop with little sound and flow into a river. On the very top there are trees on the side of where the water fall and I know there's a river. No one visits this place but me. To everyone this place is point-less, but to me it means my life. This is where I can go back to Earth and be with my family.

**A/N: So yeah she only visited three places and I told you I can't give away too much it won't be any fun.**


	14. Chapter 13 Part I

**A/N: SOOOOOO what did you think of the Spirit World, well the parts Bella was at? REVIEWWWWWWW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAASEE! AND I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP ON MY CONTEST GOING ON WITH MY OTHER FOUR STORIES!! All the reviews I get are like keep writing on those stories so yeaah! And if you've read those stories you see that I'm really trying to get people to read that contest! THEY just IGNORE it!!!**

**PLEASE READ: Okay so I put come clues in the last chapter if you found them tell me! I really want to know if you caught them *wink*. If you need help here are clues:**

**Parents.**

**War.**

**Life.**

**SO there. There are three hints in the last chapter. AND it's really important to read A/N's! Well mine because I seriously need heeeeeeeeeelp! I should be putting this on my contest ones but I'm just going to use this story.**

**READ THIS IMPORTANT: Okay soooo if you're wondering why the chapter is called "The Spirits Part I" is because there are two parts. But they combine into one chapter so it's all chapter 13. I will post the next part (and yes I'm making a cliffie) once I get at least 10 summaries or chapters in my contest. If you REALLY want to finish this chapter, you must read either: Trader or Not? Will she Remember? One Disaster At A Time. Or 150 Years. And then do my contest. And you must now I did say you don't have to write a chapter, it could be a summary about anything you want to happen! AND IF I get one I REALLY REALLY ****LOVE**** I will give you an ****EXCLUSIVE ****chapter for this story, the ending. SO ENTER THIS! And remember: EXCLUSIVE AND NEXT PART!**

**And this part is pretty short!!!**

***Laughs evilly***

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter 13: The Spirits Part I**

**Edward's POV**

We just told the Denalis we would be staying a while and Alice is on the phone with Carlisle right now telling him. I just lay on their unneeded bed, staring at the ceiling. It's been about 4 months since Bella died. And a week since the last time I saw her. Now I have a question that needs to be answered, what's happening up there? I heard a knock at my door and I didn't need to ask who it was, of course. It was Tanya.

"Come in," I whispered knowing she'd hear. I sat up quickly and looked at her confused. She had a sad/happy face. She was next to me sat down in an instant. And when I hear her thoughts I know this can't be good.

I look at her confused by her thoughts. This wasn't Tanya.


	15. Lost Soul Sequel

**Okay so please review on this. And yes this means I finished Lost Soul I'm just waiting for the two chaps.**

**Do you want me to do a sequal?**

**Yes or No.**

**Review your answer! Here's what it's about.**

**What if Lauren was attending Yale? When the fight between Tatiana and Bella ended Lauren saw everything, and tapes it. She threatened to tell everyone, unless Edward breaks-up with Bella. And how's the wolves included in this? BxE Rated T Hurt/Comfort/Drama Title: You Are My Destiny**

**It might not be long because of somethings I don't know what to put. So it might be 15-20 chapters and this couldn't be true sometimes because Lost Soul is 22 chapters.**

**So what do you think? Review to tell me yes or no!**


	16. Chapter 13 Part II

**A/N: Guys! I'm going to be nice and update! AND SINCE I ONLY GOT TWO CHAPTERS I WANT A LOT OF REVIEWS NOT JUST LIKE ALERTS AND FAVORITES ON MY EMAIL! BUT ALSO I WON'T BE UPDATING UNLESS I GET AN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! SO FOR THIS ONE I'D LIKE 20! SO REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 13: The Spirits Part II**

**Edward's POV**

And when I hear her thoughts I know this can't be good.

I look at her confused by her thoughts. This wasn't Tanya. It was another spirit… She disguised herself as Tanya, the _real_ Tanya is probably somewhere else. This spirit was talking to me through her mind, of course. But she was telling me some things I didn't want to know. Things I hate and want to get out of my head! She can't tell me what I'm hearing right now!

I… I can't believe anything she says! H-how?! She can't expect me to believe her! I need Bella to tell me the truth!

_Edward Cullen. Isabella's husband… There are a few things you need to know… Charlie, Renee, and Phil are dead._

Even at that part I start going crazy. How could they be dead?! They were just in Forks for Bella's funeral a while ago! I can't believe it all! Bella can't lie to me! And if those three are dead how could everyone else see them? She has to be the one telling lies!

_She's been creating an illusion to make it seem like they're here. If you go to Florida and to Charlie's old house they won't be there, only their cars. They were killed by the Volturi…_

Now I don't even want her to be here! I don't even know if she's a girl! But I don't care if she's a guy or girl I want to tell her to go back to the Spirit World! And now since she can read my mind she knows I want her to go but she remains sitting next to me probably telling me lies!

_These aren't lies! Those three are dead! I cannot return until I tell you everything you need to hear! Bella is lying! Yes she's coming back but the things she's told you are fake, made up! The Volturi didn't let Renee go, she was killed along with Phil, and then they went to Charlie and did the same. Then… they were coming to kill Bella, they didn't want to make it obvious they did it so they started the fire._

_And… now you know you killed Victoria for no reason at all now… Edward when she told you Victoria did it… it was a lie. The Volturi did…_

No! No! No! Bella wouldn't lie! Not about who killed her! This spirit has to be lying! Bella can't! She can't! She can't… she just can't lie to me! Even Angela! I don't know who to trust! I need the proof to find out which is true… Bella or this spirit! I held my head in my hands and just shook my head. Who can I trust now?

I started sobbing, hard. How could Bella lie to me… to us! I've might've just learned the truth, I don't want to believe it but I have to… I want to trust Bella but I don't know the truth! I don't know who I can trust, I know who I want to but this is all too confusing! Maybe now… I know that knowing Bella's big secret is worst than finding out she died.

But I can't think that… I don't know my feelings. Bella dying ruined my life and my family's too. She could be the one telling me the truth, but I don't know who I can trust anymore. They usually say "trust your heart" and it says I need to trust Bella but the spirit seems like she means it. So I can't trust my heart. It's confusing me with logic. It says I should trust my love, the soul that gave me life. But it also says the other spirit is more trusting.

So I just sat there and sobbed. I sat there, wondering who I should trust by my mind and heart went against my decisions. I heard Alice and Jasper in my room and they were looking at me with confusion. I looked up at them.

"Edward…" Alice said.

"Alice, you don't know what I'm going through right now… I don't want to hear it," I sob knowing exactly why she wants to talk to me.

"No Edward! Please tell us what's wrong."

"Alice!" I yelled standing up "You wouldn't understand and I can't tell you or else it will ruin everything! O-K?! I'm going through a lot right now! You were right okay? I haven't shown anything now I am! Are you happy now?!" I yelled at her unconsciously. She looked like she was about to cry. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"No Edward!" She yelled raising her head. "It seems like you and Angela have the same secret! Why can't you tell us?!"

"Alice, I'm sorry. I really want to tell you, to tell everyone but I can't it will ruin what we're hoping for." I try to comfort her with that but it's not convincing either of us. I don't know if she's coming or not, now I guess we'll all have to find out the hard and pain way. We can't take the smooth land, no we have to cross rivers and lakes and climb high mountains to get what we want.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Depression and Confusion**

**Edward's POV**

After we landed at the airport Angela, Esme, and Carlisle were waiting for us. Rosalie told them she needed to be alone for a while. Only Alice could know where she is. We drove to the house Angela's thoughts were on Bella, of course. I knew I had to tell her about what that spirit had told me. Her expression was depressed though, and I still didn't know why.

Once we got home Angela and I went into her room.

"Angela--" I said.

"Edward—"she said at the same time. "You go first," we said again. It's like in movies. I said nothing so she got the sign she should talk.

"Uhm… how do I put this?" she thought out loud. "Well uhm… a spirit visited me today and she told me about Bella. I don't know who to believe… The spirit said that Renee, Charlie, and Phil are dead and was killed by the Volturi not let go. And when they were done with Charlie, they were going to kill Bella. Since they didn't want to make it too obvious they started the fire. They were an illusion created by Bella. And that you killed Victoria now for no reason." She ended and that was what I was going to say. "And Eirene told me the same thing but… she told me……… I said goodbye to the wrong person and that Bella is giving up eternity. The other day when I said those strange things I was going to say that. The Eirene part." A tear ran down her face and she wiped it away.

"A spirit visited me too. She told me the same thing. I've only been thinking about it since I was told that… I want to believe Bella but that spirit is more reasonable. I used the expression trust your heart but it says I should trust Bella but the spirit I should believe," I said sitting down. She sat down next to me.

"I don't know what other spirits I can trust now… I know that spirit seems right but I want to trust Bella. But… I can't let myself."

"I can't trust anyone, even myself. How would I know I'm telling myself something that isn't real?"

"Well, I guess there no help. No one can escape depression."

I went to my piano after our little conversation. I know what I started playing wouldn't help anyone. _Bella's Lullaby. _I needed something to tell me what she told me wasn't fake, it was true and that if it was fake it has a reasonable explanation. This song didn't do me any better as the memory came to life.

"_I'd like to hear you play," Bella says. I pulled her along, sitting her on the bench beside me. I gave her a long, exasperated look before I turned to the keys._

_My fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with my composition. Right then I didn't need to read her mind to know what she's thinking. Her chin dropped, and her mouth opened in astonishment. _

_I looked at her casually, the music still surging around us with no break, and winked. "Do you like it?" I ask._

"_You wrote this?" she gasped. I nodded._

_She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm feeling extremely insignificant."_

_Her lullaby slowed down, turning into a soft sound._

"_You inspired this one," I said softly. The music got to the part where it became sweet. I could tell she couldn't speak. "I love you. You are my life now." _

"_I'm here and I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you."_

"_Before you, Bella, my was an endless night, very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire" there was brilliance there was beauty. Look after my heart- I've left it with you."_

"_I'd rather die than be with anyone but you."_

_Softly I brushed her cheek, then held her face. "Be very still," I whisper. "I don't know how I can be close to you. I don't know of I can."_

_She leaned forward carefully and placed her cheek on my chest. "This is enough."_

My playing stopped and I was instantly in my room. I started sobbing on the ground.

"Bella… please. I know you can hear me… Help me, I need you. Please!" I cried.


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Bella**

**Edward's POV**

"Please!" I cried into my hands. I've gone crazy…. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. That day could've been the last, and she wasn't even smiling. But she told me there was a type of war, and I don't know what to believe!

"Edward…" I heard her. I lifted my head and saw her, but she wasn't the same. She looked broken and she kept appearing and reappearing.

"Bella, you know what happened. Please tell me." I tried to say calm but it came out as a command.

"I don't have much time left… Please get Angela." I looked at her expression and it was full of depression. I ran into Angela's room picked her up and was back in my room in a second. "Guys… I-I don't know what I can say," she said and a tear dropped down her face. "Angela… the day your family and you were in a car crash… that nurse was me. I found out about it and I knew you couldn't let them go… You should be happy because your parents visit you all the time and you created that………. When spirits are attached to a person they stay on Earth. Your family is right next to you, your little sister holding your hand trying to tell you it's okay."

When I looked besides Angela we saw nothing. All we know is that she's there.

"I'm sorry…" she continued.

"Bella! Why do you keep fading?" Angela asked.

"I don't have much time left… Edward—" She couldn't even finish her sentence. It always happens! Leaving everyone with too much questions!

She said "when spirits are attached to a person that stay on Earth" then why isn't she on Earth? From what I know she seems… That's it, _seems_. She's not attached to us, she would be on Earth with us. But… Angela and I can't see her family so maybe she went to the spirit world for a reason.

I looked at her and she was confused. "I still don't know," she said depressed. She ran out of my room.

"Neither do I," I whispered to myself.

I sat down on my bed. I can never have what I really want, and now I can't even get my answers. That could be my last time seeing Bella forever, and she still wasn't smiling. I've haven't seen her real features since she has died. I want to see her beautiful smile, her brown eyes, and I want to hear her laugh. But my dreams can't come true. I only know what I know from memory, I miss it. I want her, I _need_ her to go on with my life, she _is_ my life. And maybe I have no life anymore. She could be really dead. But if she is she has to be in a better place.

By what just happened now, I know for sure Bella is dead.

My whole family was in my room then. I looked at them. _Time to move._

"I already got a new job. And you guys start college at Yale University," Carlisle said.

Great, college. Something Bella will never get to experience because of me. She found the secret and she had to tell Charlie, Renee, and Phil so the Volturi had to kill her. Meaning vampires killed her. My kind killed her. Everything's my fault. Now I have to live this without Bella with me. And I am living for someone.

"Angela also wants to experience college. So she's going too. She says she doesn't actually want to leave our house though."

I nodded. Angela feels the same way I do by losing Bella forever. She was hoping she would come back, but turns out she can't. I wouldn't even know if she's right next to me right now. But what I said to her the day I played her, her lullaby was true. I really left my heart with her. I'm empty inside without Bella. This can't be how Angela feels, since she wasn't married to Bella. But she lost Ben… so she feels pain.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Yale University**

**Edward's POV**

Today we're going to Yale. Our cover story is Alice was the first to be adopted at 10 then two weeks later they adopted Angela and I at 11, and we're posing as twins. Emmett at 11 too, but 3 months older than us and then Rosalie no longer. And then Jasper at 12. And of course Esme and Carlisle are our parents. Carlisle is a doctor, of course, and Esme is a decorator. We're transfers from Harvard. And even though people's thoughts will be "that's so crazy" Alice and Jasper are together and Emmett and Rosalie are together. I'm engaged to a girl who is at Harvard, and even though that's my story Alice says girls will still be all over me. That just leaves Angela, she's single. Angela didn't like it too much she couldn't use her last name.

So the ages are Alice: 18, Angela, Emmett, Rosalie, and I: 19, and Jasper: 20. We will get questions about how young we look, but we are tall, besides Alice, for our age. Alice had to be the smallest since she is pixie like.

We took Alice's Porsche and my Volvo and drove towards Yale. Once we got out all eyes were on us. The girl's thoughts on me were like I'm not engaged. _OMG! That bronze-haired guy is so hot! Too bed he's engaged… But maybe they won't get married! I mean you can be in college for a while! And Harvard is a while away._

I got a phone call from Esme and I answered. "Hello?" I asked confused. She just chuckled, something that isn't very common for us.

"Act like you're talking to Bella. Alice told me you'd need some help getting at least on girl off your back," she said and I knew she was smiling. We all sat at a bench, waiting and the three girls were coming up to us. I just went with Alice's plan.

"Hi, love," I said smiling. Emmett looked at me and he was about to burst out. "I will." Another glance at Emmett, he covered his mouth with his hand smirking probably under it. "Oh really…?" Emmett there had to have Rosalie cover his mouth. "Alright," I chuckled. "Wait! When will you be home?" That's a probably strange question, but the girls knew. "I love you Bye." And I shut the phone and when I looked at the spot Emmett was supposed to be at he wasn't there.

But at least the girls who were standing before us now got the message. _Ugh! What was that "when will you be home" thing?! They LIVE together! This sucks! I'm going to have to stalk him._

I chuckled softly and the girls were blushing. They noticed they hadn't spoke so they finally did.

"Hello, I'm Kara Annamika. You must be the Cullens," the one who had those thoughts said. She has blonde hair with brown roots, blue eyes, and her skin is a tan color. Her hair was straightened. She was wearing a blue polo shirt which all the buttons are unbuttoned, booty shorts, and boots that stop half way up her shin. "This is Cadee and Dara," she pointed to each. Cadee has light brown hair that goes down to her elbow, dark brown eyes almost black, and she has dark skin. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that fades into a lighter blue going down, jean Bermudas, and light blue flats. Her hair was curled at the ends. Dara has blond hair that she straightened and goes down a little past her shoulders, blue eyes, and almost tanned skin. She was wearing a strapless checked bow-tie tunic with plain white off-the-shoulder top, cuffed denim short shorts, and black ballet shoes.

_Kara unbuttoned all her buttons when she saw you! _Alice laughed in her head. Well they're at least in a better mood than they usually are.

"I'm Edward this is my twin sister Angela, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," I say pointing to each and I had to point all the way to where Emmett and Rosalie are now making out. Kara, Cadee, and Dara started laughing. _Wow they're together, together. _Dara thought.

"So, you guys transferred from Harvard… and your fiancé goes there," Kara said.

"Yeah," I said smiling and she growled in her head.

"Shouldn't you guys get your schedules?"

"No, they were mailed in," I said. Which is strange because people usually get them from the counter. "It's strange, usually people would get them from the front office."

"Yeah. So you're… how old?" she asked a bit embarrassed to say.

"Alice is 18, Angela, Emmett, Rosalie, and I are 19, and Jasper is 20."

"We're all 19 too!" she exclaimed. Then the bell rang. Angela and I walked over to our first class and introduced ourselves. Then we sat at our desk right next to each other.

All the girls were obsessing over me, even though my story is I'm engaged. This will be just like high school, but longer.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Homecoming and Home Coming**

**Edward's POV**

It's been a year now since Bella has died. 6 months since I found out that she'd be out of my life forever. And 5 months and three weeks since we started at Yale University. We've all been healing, Alice because a shopaholic, Emmett would crack jokes, Rosalie is nice and will actually smile once in a while, Esme laughs and smiles, Carlisle can smile also, and Angela and I can laugh and smile too. It takes a year now to heal the pain that was upon us when Bella died.

Homecoming is tonight and we're all going. Angela and I are going alone though… And only because Alice told us we should have fun. At least I know Angela had fun picking out a dress with Alice and Rosalie. I sighed. The only thing that can make this better is Bella, but that can't happen… I know I shouldn't think about it, but I can't not think of Bella. And everything I do think of goes towards Bella.

Alice made Angela use contacts. Angela was dressed in a black and white floral ballgown with spaghetti straps it's floor length and has embroidered decorative flowers throughout. She wore a band with a black carnation flower on it, black heels, and black rose flower earring. Her hair was pulled back with separate little buns with most of her hair flowing out.

Rosalie was wearing a black and white two-tone strapless dress with tulle which hits the knee, black heels, and ring earrings. Her front hair was pulled back and clipped, her hair was curled, and it had high volume on top.

Alice was wearing a black and white two-toned halter dress that hits the knees and had a horizontal pleated sash at waist that ties to the back, black skinny heels, heart necklace, and horse-shoe earrings. Her hair was in her normal spikes.

And Jasper, Emmett, and I just wore black suits. We got into the car, girls in Rosalie's car and boys in my Volvo. All of us got to Yale in no time. When we went inside the building not too many people were there yet. But Kara, Canee, and Dara were there.

Kara was wearing a pink banded halter dress that goes down to her knees and horizontal seems throughout, silver heels, and dropped earrings. Her hair was in her usual, straightened. Her dress showed a lot of cleavage on top, though. And her thoughts said she wants to "impress" me. Well the only one who can is Bella.

Canee was wearing a pink tiered halter dress which had rose appliqués at center bust, silver heels that has a strap behind, and red rose earrings. Her hair was curled.

Dara was wearing a dark blue stretch halter satin dress with crisscross ruching at rust, black thick heels, silver circled bracelet, and silver looped earrings. Her hair was waved out.

"Hey, guys," Kara said with a smile.

"Hi," I said.

A few minutes later the room was filled with everyone. Kara asked me to dance and I didn't want to be rude so I said yes.

A fast song was playing and she was practically rubbing herself on me. I stopped her and she looked at me confused but her thoughts screamed anger.

"Sorry, I just need to sit a while," I said and took my hands off her.

I walked to Angela, Alice, and Jasper. "Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked. They smiled, trying not to laugh.

"They… went off for a while," Alice giggled.

"So, how's it like having Kara do that?" Angela asked smiling. I had no idea what she was talking about and I'm practically 119 years old.

"What do you mean?" I asked not getting it at all.

"Alice had a vision. Kara practically forgot other people where there and if she didn't notice in time she would've…" her sentence trailed off. She was staring at something behind me.

I turned around and people made a pathway that leads to… Bella! She was wearing a white strapless floor length dress with gray and silver sparkles on it that start fading when it hits the waist, silver ballet flats, a silver beaded bracelet, her wedding ring, heart necklace, and silver looped earrings. Her hair was curled and she has side swept bangs that go off to her left side. She was actually wearing make-up too. Her skin was her usual pale, I saw her chocolate brown eyes, and she was smiling. I smiled back and we walked to each other and kissed.

She was real… Her arms wrapped around my neck making me bend down harder on her. We separated before things went over board. She giggled and my pain went away. I looked into her eyes and she did too. We both smiled.

My opinions were wrong, I can get Bella back. We walked over to our family and Alice squealed. She gave Bella a huge hug and I looked at Angela who's facial expression said "what! How? But she! What!" in an excited way. When Alice let go Angela ran up to her and hugged her.

"Bella!" she yelled and she giggled again.

"I missed you too," Bella said and I smiled. All my pains gone away. I've seem her eyes, her smile, and heard her laugh. Jasper got his turn and when Rosalie and Emmett came they did too. She said she'd answer their questions later then looked to me.

A slow song started and I smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her and she bit her bottom lip.

"Sure, but to warn I haven't gotten any better," she said.

"You know I can always make you," I said smiling and she smiled back.

We went to the dance floor and I lifted her on my feet. She chuckled and I knew she was remembering prom at Forks High School.

"Will you give me answers?" I finally asked her and her face dropped. I didn't want that to happen, I want to keep her smile on her face. She looked up at me.

"I will tell you later, I promise. But for now let's just enjoy the night," she said her smile returning. I instantly let it go, tonight there will be no pain, only smiles, laughs, and love.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Truth Be Told**

**Bella's POV**

After homecoming we drove to their house. Time for me to explain everything going on and to finished explaining everything to Angela and Edward. When we got home Esme ran towards me and gave me a big hug. I smiled at that. I'm finally seeing my family in real life! Carlisle hugged me then.

After the hugging we sat down on the couches. I was in between Edward and Angela, Edward holding my hand.

"Now, how are you alive?" Carlisle asked.

"After I died I went to a place called the spirit world. I've been waiting to get enough strength to get out and come back here." There Emmett's mouth dropped open and I smiled at him. "During the time I was there, Emmett I was watching you guys, and I could hear your thoughts," I said smiling at him.

"You mean I was correct when I thought then said?!" he yelled standing up.

"Why do you think I'm sitting right here talking to you guys?" He sat back down. "So in your time I was in the Spirit World for a year but in my time it was 100 years. In the spirit world everyone there knows everything. Everyday the only thing I'd do was watch you all. Once in a while I'd visit, and only Edward and Angela could see me. That explains why they were acting differently."

"Why could only Edward and Angela see you?" Emmett asked.

"Edward could see me because he was my soul mate and Angela can see me because Tatiana let her."

"Alright…" he said nodding. I smirked. I'm back.

"Now… Angela, Edward I need to talk to you guys."

We all stood up and went to Angela's room. Once we got there I waited a while before I told them everything. How to explain this… Angela broke the silence.

"I don't mean to sound rude but can you tell us?" Angela asked. I turned around to see them.

"Angela, what Eirene said about "you said goodbye to the wrong person" is that you said goodbye to your family but not to me. She thought I should stay in the spirit world, and since your parents are on Earth… they're still with you," I explained to her. I saw her family with her again. Her little sister on her back. I giggled. "They're with you right now, your little sister on your back."

She smiled. "I wish I could see you guys," she said to them. A tear escaped her face and her little sister's face dropped.

"Can you tell her to stop crying and say that we'll always be with her?" she asked and I nodded at her.

"She says you should stop crying. They'll always be with you," I told her. I looked at Edward who was glaring at me. His thoughts said it all. _She heard what I was thinking before…_

I closed my eyes remembering everything…

_No! No! No! Bella wouldn't lie! Not about who killed her! This spirit has to be lying! Bella can't! She can't! She can't… she just can't lie to me! Even Angela! I don't know who to trust! I need the proof to find out which is true… Bella or this spirit! Who can I trust now?_

_How could Bella lie to me… to us! I've might've just learned the truth, I don't want to believe it but I have to… I want to trust Bella but I don't know the truth! I don't know who I can trust, I know who I want to but this is all too confusing! Maybe now… I know that knowing Bella's big secret is worst than finding out she died._

I wiped away my tears that fell. His thought kept replaying is my head making more tears fall. _Maybe now… I know that knowing Bella's big secret is worst than finding out she died._ I clutched my head, shaking it. I started crying, unable to control it. I wanted to get his thought out of my head but it kept coming at me, replaying like a broken record. _Maybe now… I know that knowing Bella's big secret is worst than finding out she died. _

The sentence filled my head, making me cry harder every second. I was on my knees now crying into my hands. I felt Edward's ice cold hand on my shoulder. When I looked up Angela was out of the room.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Sobs still broke free, and tears kept falling out.

"When Iris came to you, to tell you the truth you thought 'maybe now… I know that knowing Bella's big secret is worst than finding out she died'." Saying it made my heart brake again and I clutched my stomach which has butterflies in it now. My heart kept ripping apart into pieces again. "It's like you were saying… finding out I'm coming back from death is worst than seeing me die." The memory from the spirit world came back me.

_I was crying so hard on my knees. The chains that hold my wrist hurting so bad. Tatiana just sat there laughing at me in amusement. _

"_You're purposively love of your life rather wants you dead than alive," she laughed._

_I just sat there, my butt between my thighs crying so hard. How could he think that? He made it very clear now he'd rather have me dead than alive._

My crying got louder and Edward was holding me on his arms, making my head press against his stone chest.

"Bella, I was confused then. I wanted to trust you but my mind kept going against it. I ended up telling myself another lie."

My crying slowed and was calm now, but tears were still forming and sobs still came. I finally told him, sobs still coming so it wasn't too clear.

"Spirits can't –sob- tell –sob- the truth wh-sob- when they're on –sob- Earth. It'd ruin –sob- what they –sob- hope for." He held me tighter, making it hurt a little but I didn't care I was with him again.

"Bella… that's all I need to know." He loosened his hold on me. He held my chin bringing me face to see his. "I love you," he said then kissed me.

I couldn't help myself. My arms tangled in his hair and I was no longer sitting on my knees. He clutched my dress on my back. He pulled a way just a little his mouth still touching mine.

"Take care of my heart – I've left it with you," he repeated form the time I first came to his house in Forks. My lips stretched into a smile. "I love you," he repeated waiting fr my answer.

"I love you too," I said and right when I ended he crashed his lips down on mine. Our lips started synchronization. We became one.

Then Angela opened her door and saw us making out. She laughed, but it was a good thing.

"Why don't you guys continue that in your own room? I need to get some rest," she chuckled.

We broke apart and stood up, Edward helping me. We went into his room and sat on his bed. Then we continued where we left off.


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Beginning **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and turned to see Edward playing with my hair. When I turned he dropped the strand of hair. I smiled at him and he smiled back showing his crooked smile I love.

"Good morning," he said still smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, spirits don't eat. If we do eat we'll end up just throwing it up," I explained then answered his question. "Once a spirit always a spirit."

"So what exactly are spirits?"

"Well, uhm, a human is a soul inside a body and spirits are considered dead souls. So we're practically like vampires but different in ways. All spirits can read minds and see other spirits. Don't eat, don't age, we hear everything, and some of us have special powers. Like I have a mental shield." He chuckled and I knew why. He found out that is connected to why he couldn't read my mind what I was… mortal.

"So that connects to why I couldn't read your mind when you were human?"

"I guess so." His thoughts made me smile. _Wait, if she can't age now I don't… have to change her to be with me forever and I can still see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _I giggled. And I can always be with you. He kissed me on the cheek then whispered in my ear "Get dressed."

I didn't even have any clothes… "I don't have any clothes but my dress," I said.

"I'll get you some of Alice's." In about two seconds he was gone then back with some clothes. He handed them to me and I got dressed in them and surprisingly it fit. He gave me a plain white t-shirt and jeans. I'm guessing the jeans were supposed to go with a better top and the t-shirt is supposed to be under a strapless or something.

After I got dressed we went downstairs and everyone was there smiling at us. And when Alice saw what I was wearing she pouted.

"There's another piece to the outfit Bella!" She yelled and I smiled. Alice is back!

"I figured, I'm happy you're back to yourself," I said. She ran to me and gave me yet another hug. When she let go she looked at me and I remember what I was going to tell them. "Oh right…" Everyone looked at me confused but Alice. "I'm going to go to Yale University."

Everyone's mouth dropped but Edward put his arm around me smiling.

"But I wouldn't want to act like you're not my wife," he said. I chuckled, and he was confused.

"Did you listen to anything I said? When I was in the spirit world I was practically already in college. I know everything already, and besides I wouldn't like to act like you're not my husband." We both chuckled.

"Okay we will be leaving soon! Bella you need to change!" Alice yelled and I groaned. "Oh c'mon please I just got you back let me have some fun!"

"Fine," I moaned.

She dragged me upstairs and made me put on a blue tube top with a banded bottom which has shadow stripes and a non functional self tie under bust with beads **(.?ID=361651&CategoryID=43999)**. I had to change my jeans into denim Bermuda shorts **(****.?ID=360215&CategoryID=17056****)**. I put on light blue colored ballet flats.

"There!" Alice squealed.

We went down stairs and took Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo to Yale. I was in Edward's car in the front with Emmett and Jasper in back. While Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were in Alice's Porsche.

We got to Yale in a matter of time with their speed and even though I got over their speed I still kept my eyes closed the whole ride there. When we walked out three girls were staring at Edward and I and they growled. _Ugh! How could his fiancé go to this school?! I'm going to have to break them up somehow! _

After I got my schedule we went back outside and sat on a bench. Edward put his arm around me. When she three girls from before were coming towards us Edward pulled me into a kiss. He really shouldn't have don't this at school! Even he felt it he pressed his lips harder to mine and I got my fingers tangled in his hair. _Didn't they get enough of that at homecoming?!_

I broke our kiss and Edward's thoughts told me he forgot too. It happens when you have the love of your life. He held my hand but his arm was still on my shoulders. The way our hands were together it showed our rings and that made the three girls furious.

"Hey Edward. This must be your fiancé," the girl with blonde hair and brown roots said. "I'm Kara and this is Cadee and Dara."

The name Kara made a little smile appear on my face, as I remembered her story. Cadee means pure and Dara means compassion.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"So, when will your guy's wedding be?" she asked but I knew she wasn't really interested.

"After college," Edward answered smiling. _Yes! I have a while to do this! _

"Cool," she said nodding a bit. "We'll become great friends," she said looking at me with a fake smile. I smiled back. _So that way when ever I do go to your house my plan can succeed!_

After they walked away I saw some guys staring over at us. I rolled my eyes. Now I know how Edward feels. Their thoughts were sickening. _That new girl is so sexy!_

I'm guessing Edward is furious. He pulled me into a kiss, and he knew what the effect would have on me, especially because we've been away from each other for way to long. I got my fingers tangled in his hair yet again. He pulled me tighter to him.

Emmett went between us and pushed us away from each other. "Guys! We're at school! Save it for later!" he yelled at us. We both chuckled. "Let me take care of the people okay?" he whispered to both of us. And we both rolled our eyes. Crazy Emmett!

At least Emmett is TOTALLY back to normal and maybe he's happier.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Warning**

**Bella's POV**

At lunch we got unneeded food and sat down outside. Kara, Cadee, and Dara joined us a few seconds later. None of us even needed to guess anything they were going to say.

"Hey," they all said. We smiled at them unwillingly.

"So when do you guys think the wedding will be?" Dara asked.

"It might not be after college. Maybe in the summer," Edward answered.

"Edward can I talk to you?" Kara asked. Then when she realized what she said she sealed her lips together.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked.

"Get up!" I heard someone laugh. But when I looked around no one said it or thought it. The laughing went on and on. I looked around and no one was laughing.

There was a sudden pain in my head and it kept getting stronger. Everything kept going in and out of focus.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Get away from them!" The same voice laughed.

"Nothing," I said hiding the pain. "I'll be right back." Edward just looked at me confused, but nodded.

I walked to a bench away from them and just stood there not sitting down. "Good! Now it's time to begin." The voice just kept laughing and laughing non-stop.

The pain in my head started getting worse every second. I clutched my head yelling in pain. No sooner later I was somewhere else. A familiar place, no Tatiana's castle. I gasped.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she laughed. And then I knew she was the one who was talking to me before. It was official, I'm dead… Great, now I can't go back. "No, no you're not dead. I summoned you. Don't you remember? I'm a goddess. I can do many things. Speaking of that I'm starting the end, of your family. Any day now at any time, there will be a sudden pink light starting at the middle of Yale. No one can stop it."

After she smiled evilly at me I was back. I sat up and saw everyone coming towards me. Spirit World goes faster than here on Earth. The pain was gone and I didn't hear her voice anymore. But what she said… she got it from Emmett. But I can't help anyone, Yale will soon be nothing.

"Bella," Edward said when he got to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I noticed my breathing was uneven.

"Yeah," I said. "Complication."

"We should get you home," Kara said. _So I can have alone time with Edward!_

"You're right," Edward said even though I know he heard her thoughts. _Bella, I'm not saying that because of her. You should get some rest. _I nodded.

Edward helped me get up. Before I even knew it everything was out of focus and I blacked.

When I woke up I was in Edward's room, and he was sitting on the side of the bed. The pain wasn't gone though from my head. Tatiana is playing with me again. Everything to her is just a game and I'm the one she wants to kill. I kept my head down. I tried to get use to the pain but it just got stronger every time.

I groaned with pain and Edward called Carlisle. They both were back in an instant.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. "Where's the pain?"

"In my head," I groaned louder. It kept getting stronger, too strong already. I held in and yelled. _Tatiana stop! I get it already! _I tried telling her but it still went on and she made it stronger. My yelling got louder with her sudden increasing.

I wanted to just go unconscious so I wouldn't feel the pain but Tatiana wouldn't let it. Nothing could stop the pain. Even when Carlisle tried putting me into unconsciousness Tatiana kept me up. I couldn't take it anymore!

"This is you're punishment!" she yelled at me.


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Start**

**Bella's POV**

The pain never went away, it just kept getting worse with no limits. This is my punishment? For what? I'm not in the Spirit World anymore, I can tell anyone! I've gotten a bit use to the pain so I didn't yell anymore but the horrible pain was still there. So I still yell once in a while.

As much as I want to sit up to see Edward I can't. It'd hurt too much. But he keeps me calm, and he never leaves. And even though he's always here, there's nothing he or I can do to

make the pain go away. Only Tatiana who will not let it go until I've gotten enough. Well I have! And she still hasn't stopped it!

It's been three days now. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Angela have gotten home safely so what Tatiana was telling me about hasn't come true yet.

Carlisle walked into the room in the morning. "Edward, Alice said the principal is getting mad. I will be here, you need to go to school," he said.

Even though I'm in serious pain I don't want Edward to worry.

"Carlisle—"he started but I cut him.

"Edward, I'll be fine," I said. Even though I know the truth, I won't be fine and him going to Yale is like he's walking into a death chamber. And just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he can't get hurt. By what Tatiana told me, everyone who's in that school at that time will go down with the school.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I bit the inside of my lip, not showing it too much.

"Yes," I said. If Tatiana wasn't doing this to me tears would be falling out of my eyes right now. I'm saying OK to Edward going into what might be a trap right now.

"I'll be home right after my classes." After a few seconds I heard him leaving with everyone else.

"Bella… Tatiana will always do this. You're dying," Abeona told me.

Then the tears finally broke free. Carlisle saw and wiped them away.

"Bella, you know what's happening. Tell me," he said. I was silent for a while, the words not coming out of my mouth. How could I tell them I'm dying? They just got me back and they're all happy.

"It'll take a year for it to take full control Bella, in your time," Abeona said. Tears kept flowing and this time Carlisle didn't stop them. I didn't say anything yet, I didn't want to hurt him mentally again

"Bella, you have to tell me." After a while I spoke.

"I'm dying. Very slowly," I practically whispered. Then I heard a gasp. I sat up and saw Esme at the door sobbing. "Esme…"

"How long?" she asked through her sobs. Carlisle went over there to comfort her. I didn't say anything. I'd be here for a year, in pain not being able to move much. How could I tell her they only have me for a year. We were silent for a while. Then I finally told her.

"A year. Please don't tell anyone else, especially Edward," I whispered knowing they'd hear. And as I did tears dropped. Esme walked over to me and wiped them away.

"We won't, but you have tell them some day before you do." I just nodded. "How come you're dying?"

And another moment of silence. I didn't want to answer questions of death, but it's the only way. It has to happen this way. Before I knew it, Tatiana finally made me happy. I blacked out.

When I woke up Carlisle and Esme were right next to me. But the pain wasn't gone. It was still there, getting stronger again.

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked, but he knew the answer.

"No. I can't take it anymore," I sobbed. My tears broke instantly. A cold hand wiped it away and they whispered in my ear, it was Edward.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. He kissed my forehead then sat back up. I sat up a little and he helped me.

_Tatiana, what do you want? Why are you making me die slowly? _I asked her.

"To torture you! Why else?! It's your punishment!" She yelled at me.

"Bella, you've been out for a while," Carlisle said. "About 24 hours. Edward, go I'll make sure she'll be okay."

Edward gave me a quick kiss then left. I could tell he was frustrated.

"He didn't have any morning classes today," he answered my unsaid question. "When will you tell him?" he whispered so only I would hear.

"When I'm ready," I whispered back.

"Bella even though you've been unconscious for 20 hours, you're body wasn't calming down. Get some rest."

I laid back down and closed my eyes. But when I fell asleep it wasn't too good.

_Tatiana was laughing at me. "You're so fun to play with." I cried. I was chained up, metal around my wrist a chain connected to it that is sticking to the walls. The metal was also around my ankles keeping me down. "Don't you know enough already?! I'm your ruler! You can't disobey me! You're a lost soul!"_

_I looked around me and saw Edward looking at me, the last time I'd see him. He was being held near a fire. If Tatiana wasn't using her powers we'd be out of here. And then next to him Alice; Jasper; Rosalie; Emmett, then Angela, who was already on the floor bleeding, dying._

"_Bella!" Edward yelled. I turned my head to see Tatiana coming towards me with a sword. She stabbed me in the stomach and then backed away._

"_You see, I'd take out the sword but that's ruined my fun. You'd die too easily. Now go on," she laughed._

_I turned to see Edward trying to budge to come to me. I saw Angela and there was no heart beat._

"_Angela!" I yelled trying to break free. But that made it worst when I fell the sword went all the way in._

"_Bella!!" Everyone yelled._

"_Bella, you have to get up! What Tatiana told you, is happening," Abeona told me._

I shot up and saw Abeona looking at me. "Hurry," she said.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Destruction**

**Bella's POV**

I ran down stairs the pain annoying me. When I got down stairs Carlisle and Esme were looking at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't want to worry them so I just lied. "I'm fine. Tatiana is giving me one day to experience everything. I'll be at Yale," I said.

I looked in the garage and decided to take Alice's Porsche since she really can't get mad at me. I drove off at full speed. Even though I got there in less than three minutes I could already sense what Tatiana was telling me about.

After I parked all the kids were outside and the police were here. When I got out of the car Angela, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward saw me and came over to me but I kept walking.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked worried. I stopped and turned to look at them. "What's wrong?"

"Is everyone out here because there's some pink light in there?" I asked.

"Yes. Bella, what's happening?"

I sensed it growing so I had to make this quick. "Tatiana," was all I said before I went to the opening but Edward went after me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. He looked at me with worry.

"Bella, you're the only one who can stop this. Just like you're the only one who could go back to Earth. You're a soul not a spirit," Abeona told me. "Just put all your power in it. There will be a crystal right in the middle of the light grab it. But I have to warn you, you might risk your life."

"I'm the only one who can stop this," I whispered. "The whole school including everyone will die if you won't let me go. You have to get them all out of here."

"Oh, Bella! Tatiana _started_ it at the school. She's going to make it go on until the world ends. Making souls spirits, so she can control them."

"And it doesn't end at the school. It goes on until it ends the world. I'll survive, I promise," I lied. He loosened his grip and I ran to the doors. I got past the crowd and got to the police.

"Miss, this place is currently off limits," he said stopping me. But the light was already coming out it pulled in the doors. "You have to leave."

I stared at the light which was getting bigger. "Touch him," Abeona instructed. So I did and he let me through. I walked towards the light but Edward stopped me. "Remember, the whole world." Then I remembered, the whole world depends on one soul. But I can't do it! And the Cullens thought I'd be with them forever…

Everything is my fault. I gave them hope, but it was taken away. It was me, my fault. They trusted me, but I couldn't do it! Tatiana betrayed me! I can't do this!

"Bella!" Edward yelled for me. I shook my head, tears dropping down to the floor. "Bella, please don't do this! Don't do it!" He kept pleading. I know how he feels, I know what I mean to him, but this can't go on. I have to do this, I have to end everything!

"Edward, I can't. I'm sorry," I say more tears running. "I know how you feel about this. But, it just can't happen."

"Yes it can!" He yelled over the sound. "I love you and you know that!"

"I know but if I don't stop this we'll be separated. I'll be in the Spirit World and you'll… be somewhere else. Promise me you won't do anything crazy." He nodded then let me go. I ran into the light, hearing my family's sobs.

Abeona directed me to where I needed to go and soon enough I grabbed it. The pain in my head is considered a one compared to this. I yelled, too much! This is too much! It felt like there was fire, electricity, and I was being stabbed by millions of knives.

"I'm sorry," I whispered thinking Edward would hear. But when I was just standing there, the pains got worse and I blacked out.

**Edward's POV**

There was a bright white light that would even blind us. It was gone in about 30 seconds. Then right on front of me was a HUGE hole. I looked into it and saw nothing but dirt. Bella isn't coming back this time… I started dry crying.

**Abeona's POV**

Bella's forehead had a dove on it that lit up as white. Then 30 seconds later it was gone and she was buried in the big hole. I started crying. Bella was the only one who was actually my friend…

**Edward's POV**

When we got home and told Carlisle and Esme everything we all broke down.


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Judgment**

**Bella's POV**

I was back in Tatiana's castle and she wasn't even laughing. Surprising knowing she's her!

"Why aren't you laughing?" I asked, which is a stupid question.

"I didn't want to treat you the way I did…" she said looking at her feet. Well then why did she do it!? She had me suffer and give up everything and now she's right here telling me she didn't want to? "Bella, I was jealous. You went back and that's always been my dream."

Her dream? Is she just playing with me?! I've already gotten enough of that! Seriously, she's a goddess she has power! She could've gone back whenever she wanted to.

"I can read your mind. And I'm not playing with you. When I found out you want to go back I got jealous. I've been here for 1,058 years. I've been the ruler for 1,000 years. I never wanted this! If you can go back, please I want to go too…" she practically pleaded.

"Well then why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me. Bella, you're in the Spirit World you can see my past," she said holding out her hand. I touched it and I saw everything.

"_Why can't I use my magic?!" She yelled._

"_You're the soon to be queen you can't leave us," the Tatiana laughed._

"_Please! I don't want to be here! Let me go!" she pleaded._

"_No, I'm leaving you stay here and rule the place. You should be happy."_

"Tatiana, you could've told me. You could've _showed_ me. Why did you have to make me leave my family?!" I yelled.

"Because… I wanted someone else to feel my pain," she said. Feel her pain?! I've felt enough pain during the fire! Now knowing what happened to my family, makes it worse! Who knows what they're acting like right now! "Bella… it's not so good. Edward wants to kill himself. You have to take me back with you if you'll go back!"

"You've been here for 1,058 years. You have way too much power. Which is good. But someone has to take over, and I know who."

I walked towards Abeona's room and when I got there I knocked. She opened her door and hugged me.

"Abeona, will you like to be the ruler of the Spirit World?" I asked immediately. Her mouth dropped and she yelled.

"Yes! I will make things better, I'll make things right!" she squealed. "Wait, what about Tatiana?"

"She and I are going back to Earth." Her mouth dropped again and she hugged me.

"Nice! So what happened?"

"Oh you'll find out sooner or later."

Both of us walked back to Tatiana's room and walked in. She saw us and looked at me with a smile.

"Is that a yes?" she asked Abeona. Abeona just nodded, but she was just hiding how excited she was. In reality she'd run over to her and practically break her bones with a hug. Abeona giggled then looked at me.

"Yeah, probably," she said.

"Bella, are you ready?" Tatiana asked me and I just nodded.

Here we go, finally going back to Earth forever. And I'll be with my family.


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Returning**

**Bella's POV**

When I got back Tatiana, or Hina was waiting for me. She dug me out and my body was still holding the crystal. I dropped it and it shattered. She just chuckled.

"That crystal was real you know?" she asked smiling. I smiled back.

"I know, just wouldn't want the same thing happening," I said. We both giggled. "C'mon," I said holding out my hand. She took it and we were at a clothing store. "Why are we here?"

"Disguises, it'll be fun." I just rolled my eyes.

After we got hoodies, mine blue and hers gray we put them on and she teleported us to the Cullen's house. Everyone was keeping Edward back and they just crashed in the wall making a dent. When they saw us they stared.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything crazy," I said staring at Edward. He just looked at me confused.

"Who are you guys?" Alice asked. I smiled.

"Out of everyone, Alice you should know who I am," I said pushing down my hood. She gasped and was suddenly hugging me her feet off the ground.

"How could you be?!"

"I brought a friend…" She looked past me and to Hina. "Her spirit name is Tatiana and her soul name is Hina." A growl escaped everyone's mouths. "Guys, we worked it out don't worry."

Then Angela ran to me and hugged me the same way Alice did but she knocked me down. I giggled and she just hugged me tighter. "Bella!" She yelled.

"I missed you too," I said with an edge of laughter. She got off of me then helped me up. But no sooner after that I was attacked by Emmett. "Emmett, I think I've got enough tackle today," I laughed.

He got off of me and helped me up like Angela, Esme then gave me a normal hug which I was thankful for. Then Carlisle, and then Jasper. And finally Edward hugged me.

"I promised you I'd survive," I whispered in his ear.

"Did you survive?" he asked. I sighed.

"Technically… no but that doesn't matter I'm here." He pulled me back a little to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist pulling me closer. He stopped too soon. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"C'mon guys!" Emmett yelled. We started walking towards the door but Hina stopped me.

"Bella… can I talk to you?" she asked I turned around. I walked towards her, hearing everyone enter the house. "What do you think it'll be like for me?"

I sighed. "Only you can know, Hina. It's your choice to either stay with us or go off on your own." I would know, I spent about two years in this time knowing the Cullen's secret. Bad things have happened, but they made me happy. I'm where I want to be.

"I'll stay with you."

We walked inside and they wall were waiting on the couch. "Is it okay of she stays?" I asked. And in return they smiled, and in their thoughts that told me yes.

**Epilogue**

I sat on a bench at school in Edward's arms, watching Hina laughing and smiling. She made a few friends, who really like her. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. Hina looked at me and smiled thinking, _Thanks_. I smiled back, _There's nothing to thank me for. _I told her. She just shook her head then turned back to her friends.

Hina became happy. She has friends and she's happy. And I'm happy, I got what I wanted. Hina and I have once been lost souls but we found our way.

_The End_


	28. READ

**Dear Readers,**

**I have posted a new poll to decide what I should do for my new upcoming story. I've decided to have my reader vote for their top FIVE (I allowed five votes) stories of mine. The top FIVE stories that get picked I will put together in a story. Where the Edward and Bella characters switch places, but will the ones from each story find the same Edward/Bella before it's too late?**

**If you haven't read at least FIVE of my stories, just vote on the ones you do know of and LOVE. I'd really be happy if you guys would vote! Or there shall be no story! And I'll be very sad! So please who ever keeps up with what happens, please vote and vote FIVE times for FIVE different stories! It'd mean a lot to me! Thanks and please don't ignore this.**

**Don't let my words fool you, **

**Lovingmailiaf  
**


End file.
